Not In This Dimension
by chloe.nicoll
Summary: This is about a young sixteen girl from our dimension accidentally crossing over into Yusei's dimensions. She doesn't want to leave and feels like she belongs here instead of her world. She has adventures with Yusei and his friends, getting what she always wanted adventures and her freedom she will meet new friends and face a threat.
1. The Stranger

**Chapter. 1 The Stranger**

Chloe P.O.V

I started at my Laptop with excitement. I was watching another episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei had just played the card that ended the duel against Trudge, leaving him the winner and he made it through the pipe line and gotten to New Domino City.

I found the show fun and gave me a taste of what I always wanted the most, An adventure and freedom. I wished to be apart of their world, where an incredible adventure just around the corner, I wanted to leave my lonely and boring life behind and become one of them.

I leaned closer to my laptop

I rested my hand against the monitor, wishing to be next to Yusei.

Next thing I knew, I was slipping into the laptop into a black world it feels like all my feelings it's just fade away all my fears, worries and all my horrible memories. I was just floating for a few moments, feeling nothing but dark empty space. Then my stomach felt like it was in my throat and I was falling through a clear blue sky, with the ground quickly approaching.

Yusei P.O.V

I wouldn't have realized that someone was falling from the sky if it hadn't let out a shrill scream as it fell. It was dressed in clear blue sky and had the dark bloody red for hair. It blended in with it's surroundings as it fell, but once you saw it, you never lost sight of it.

"How are we going to catch her in time?" If one us tried catching her, both peopled involved would die.

"I catch it using my Blackbird."

"Good idea Crow."

He barely managed to catch it using his duel runner built in wings to catch it in midair. He drove back to me. When I saw her face, it was plastered with fear. She hang so tightly to Crow; I feared her nails would break his friends skin.

She gasped when she noticed me. Stood and walked over to me, reached over to my face, her fingers just hovering over to my marker "Yusei Fudo," she whispered.

Her thin frame was quivering with excitement. Her brown eyes radiated joy. "Yusei Fudo," again she whispered.

"How do you know me?"

"Yusei, you're one of the most famous Turbo duelist in both Satellite and New Domino City. Of course she is going to know your name."

"No that's not it, is it?" I asked the stranger.

"No it is not. Yes you're famous around here, but that isn't how I know you." She replied her voice a bit shaky after the fall.

"Then how do you know me?"

Chloe P.O.V

"I don't know if I should tell you, it might put people in danger and it will not be safe for both our di...men...sions." I had not meant to say that last part,

"Did you say dimensions?" Yusei asked.

"Um, no."

"Hey Yusei, I think we got a loony bird over here." Yusei looked like he was going to talk back to Crow. Well, I thought, the secret is pretty much out, so here's hoping our dimensions don't implode or something.

"Yusei, Crow, Please do not argue please. I have a major headache from hearing myself scream." They both stared at me astounded. Never once, in my presence, had Crow's name been mentioned.

"How do you know my name, miss?"

"As I accidentally mentioned before, I am from another dimension. And I know more than just your names. I know information about your pasts and present. Crow you look after some orphan kids and you were left out on the streets until you went to the dump and you found two black winged cards then you met some kids who taught you how to play duel monsters. And Yusei you were born in New Domino City your parents were scientists of the first Enter-D Reactor known as Zero Reverse and you were only one when your mum and dad both been killed when the reactor had a meltdown and you both been raised by your foster mother Martha and you both become best friends and so did Jack and you were apart of a duel gang you called yourselves the Enforcers and you were able to rid the satellite of all the duel gangs with Kalin and he took things too far and you left the team then Sector Security arrived to the Satellite and Kalin injured an officer and he got sent to the facility. And plus you got sent to the facility for going to New Domino City without a permit."The both stood there gasping at me. People in New Domino City and the Satellite new why Yusei has gotten his marker, but very few knew the exact details on how he got it.

"I can't tell you guys how I know this stuff, but I do. If I told how, I could end up being responsible of the destruction for destroying both our dimension."

"Alright, if it involved in that scenario. But you seem to know everything about, and we don't know a thing about you. So I think at least owe us your name." That's Crow, never wanting to be at the disadvantage.

I shook my head slowly. "Let me guess," he said. "That information could destroy both our worlds too."

"Yep."

"Then What are we supposed to call you?"

"My name is Chloe Ann Nicoll." Then I felt really faint then I collapsed on the ground. "Chloe!" Both Yusei and Crow came over to me. Yusei had an idea."Crow we have to take her to the garage and I will carry her to my room so she can rest." Yusei said to Crow. Crow put me on Yusei's Duel Runner and they are taking to their apartment.


	2. A Mysterious Stray

**Ch. 2 A Mysterious Stray**

Jack P.O.V

What's taking Yusei and Crow so long? They just went for simple turbo duel. They should be back by now. I hear a knock on the door.

"Hey is anybody home? It's me, Akiza."

"Yeah, I'm home. But you don't have to come in. Yusei isn't around. He went out this morning to duel Crow." Akiza came in anyway.

"And he hasn't come back yet? Aren't you worried, it's almost noon."

"No, I am not worried. If he was in real danger, our marks would glow."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm Jack Atlas."

Just then I heard to familiar Duel Runners pull into the garage. I looked over the rail and saw Yusei and Crow pulling in. When Yusei got off his bike, he picked up a brown haired girl."Who is this girl Yusei?" Jack asked Yusei. "Her name is Chloe. She have a headache then she collapsed so we brought her here Jack. And I can sense a lot of energy in her. I am taking her to my room so she rest."

Yusei told Jack taking Chloe upstairs in his arms like bridal-style and put her on his bed and went down stairs.

3 hours later.

"Where am I?" I looked around the room. "You are in my room." Yusei came in the room. "Yusei. How long was I out?" I asked.

"Four hours you been asleep you were unconscious so Crow and I brought you to our place and I took you to my room so you can rest."

As Yusei explained "Can I meet the rest of your friends?" I asked "Yes of course Crow properly at work I will call the twins so you can meet them."

"Thank you Yusei so much." I replied.

"No problem I always help my friends even. When Luna and Leo were in danger and Leo was falling and the Crimson dragon saved him." Yusei said.

"Wow you must be very brave Yusei, even when I was ten when I have a broken wrist and they have to take out the special pins I was a bit scared before but I was very brave." As I explained in my past.

"So you are brave aswell. Come on my friends are waiting and they can't wait to meet you." Yusei said.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Yusei and I went downstairs and I saw two children with green hair and hazel eyes. A girl with dark red hair and with brown eyes the same eyes I have. There also a tall man with an attitude problem and with purple eyes staring at me.

"Who is this time Yusei? Did you drag in a brown that has no memory of what's it's like to be her age?"

Then the brown spoke. "Hi everyone. I'm a big fan of 5D's who won the world racing grand prix. And plus I owe you five pounds Yusei. Jack is a lot ruder in person." I glared at her.

But it seemed strange, she looked at everything like it was the first time she saw it, it made seem like she had a low intelligence, but the way she spoke to me, showed she had a higher level of intelligence than first shown.

"As for who, I am my name is Chloe Ann Nicoll. I come from another dimension and, no, I am not joking or crazy, I am perfectly serious."

Chloe P.O.V.

My introduction had the desired effect. Jack passed out. And when he hit the floor, I started laughing so hard so I thought I would pass out again.

"I can't believe it," a voice from upstairs head, "someone actually made Jack pass out. He's been in a war and weird things have happened to him, and thing that make him pass out is a girl who claims to be from another dimension."

"Hi there Akiza!" I called. She gasped in surprise. "You know, I wasn't kidding about being from another dimension, it's way too dangerous for me to tell that to lots of people, but I couldn't have Yusei and Crow trying keeping that from their friends. It would be like telling someone to forget to tell their best friend about a fun and special event.. Word eventually gets out, but by the wrong person."

Crow tapped me on the shoulder. "Did you, um, purposely make him pass out?" I nodded my better head. "That's cool, you have to teach me that trick." During this Yusei just shakes with a smile on his face.

"Hey Yusei. Isn't alright if I can stay? And Yusei, everyone in your gang knows how to turbo duel, and since I'll be joining could you teach me and help me to get a permit?"

"Who said she could be with us Yusei, when was this decided?" Jack said as he got up with the little dignity I had with him.

"On the ride home. As she said, she is from another dimension, so she has no place to live, and no way back to her dimension. She seem eager enough." Yusei explained

"And even if there was a way back to my dimension, no way would I go back. My life there was full of bad memories with my mother, my father, and my older sister. And it's horrible, boring and dull for my comfort. I want adventures, and my freedom like you guys have."

Akiza P.O.V.

"You don't have to stay with the boys Chloe. You can stay with me and my parents."

"Are you sure? Would they be okay with that?" The brown asked.

"They wouldn't have a problem, they love to help out my friends out, but maybe we could leave out the part of being from another dimension."

She smiled as if it had been the best thing to happen to her all day. "Ok. It's a deal Akiza. Oh and Akiza, thank you so much I am really grateful." She smiled to thank Akiza for her offer.

"No problem Chloe, that's what friends do they help each other." Akiza replied.

"Friends. I already miss my friends from my own dimension they were like my family." As Chloe express her feelings.

"Chloe what is your friends names I would like to know?" Akiza asked.

"My friends names are Tyra, Louise, Natasha, Callie, Zoe, Lauren, Bethany, Demi, Holly, Sky, Jodie, Ellie, Jack, Albert, Elisha, Katherine, Rhys, Calvin, Dalie, Stephanie, Jessica, Declan, Saskia, Harry, Georgia, Joe, Reece, Brooke, Taylor, Sasha, Caroline, and Billie- Jean." As Chloe told the names of her friends from her dimension.

Akiza was shocked of how many friends that she has in her dimension "Whoa you got lots of friends in your dimension."

"Yeah I got betrayed twice." I was going to tell about two people who betrayed me.

"Who betrayed you in your dimension Chloe?" As Akiza was curious to know.

"Once Adam he was a good friend and I even went to his birthday party when I was little when we were in year three back in Dorothy barley junior school down Dagenham he betrayed me and he became a bully so I moved to Laindon to start a new life then when I was in year nine me and Annalease were friends until she betrayed me she was telling what to do and not to do and she got me in to trouble by Mrs Beswick for bringing my pencil case with me to school and I decided to not be friends with her and our friendship was over 2 years ago." As Chloe was crying letting out of her deep horrible memories when she was growing up Akiza hugged me lightly and when I wanted a friend the most.

"Chloe you don't have to think the people who betrayed you and you are here Chloe and you have a new family in here. Come on let take you to my house."

"Yeah lets go." Chloe replied.

Izinski's Manor

When Akiza and Chloe reached the Izinski's house Chloe took a deep breath Akiza's mum opened the door. "Oh Akiza so glad you are home. How is Yusei and the rest of your friends?" Akiza's mum asked "They are fine and mom I need to ask a huge favour." Akiza want to ask her permission.

"Of course Akiza any thing for my little rose." As Akiza going to explain about what happened at the garage. "Mom, this is Chloe Nicoll and she has no place to live so can she stay with us please." Akiza asked her mother. "Of course she can stay with us." Akiza's mom replied to her daughter. "Uh thank you Mrs Izinski so much." Chloe thanked Akiza's Mom. "You are very welcome Chloe you can call me Setsuko. Come in and make yourself at home." As Akiza and I came into her house we went into the living room. "So Chloe. Where are you from?" Setsuko asked Chloe. "Um I not from around here." I told Setsuko. "Oh. How long are you staying?" Setsuko asked me.

"I am not sure. Akiza should I tell your mom." Akiza nodded. "The truth is Setsuko I came from another dimension I came here when I wished to be apart of this dimension then the next thing I know I was falling just in time Crow catched me on his duel runner after that I met him and Yusei after we talked I collapsed on the ground." Setsuko was shocked she just met a young teenage girl from another dimension. "Akiza, sweetheart. Did you knew that Chloe is not from this dimension?"

"Yes it happened while I was with the guys when Chloe said 'I come from another dimension and, no, I am not joking or crazy, I am perfectly serious' then Jack fainted it was quite funny then when Chloe told me she doesn't want to go back to her own world her life there was full of bad memories with her mother, her father, and her older sister. And it's was horrible, boring and dull for her comfort. she want adventures, and her freedom. that what she said. Am I right Chloe?" As Akiza looked at me. "Yep you got that right Akiza." Just then Setsuko heard a car engine it was senator Izinski came in the house. "Akiza, Setsuko I'm home!" Setsuko heard his voice. "We're are in the living room honey!" When Akiza saw her dad. "Hi Dad." Akiza gave her dad a hug. "Hi my little rose. Who is your friend?" Akiza me to me to meet her dad. "Dad this is Chloe Nicoll. Chloe this my dad." Me and the senator shacked hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you Senator Izinski." Akiza's dad smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Setsuko told her husband that Chloe is from another dimension and he was surprised at Chloe came from another dimension. Hideo and Setsuko let Chloe to use the guest room next to Akiza's room for the time being and They let Chloe to get settled in. "Akiza Do you want to go shopping tomorrow I haven't got any clothes." Akiza put her bookmark on the page she was reading. "Sure but I have to ask my parents. Chloe what happened to you when you were in your dimension?"

I took a deep breath and began explaining my life when I was growing up. "Ok. where should I start back when I was nine months old I was a bridesmaid, at my mum and dad's wedding that was nine months after I was born on the twenty forth. Eight years later my parents use to fight all the time while I was asleep they argue and argue until 4 years later my dad moved out, I was very angry when my dad left out on me when I needed him the most I was in my first year at Castledon when my mum told me that they were getting a divorce and I was very upset and so angry after my dad left I have the ability to communicate with the Character spirits, I helped the Character spirits and they helped me with my problems."

'_Wow I never realized how messed up Chloe's life is…' _Akiza thought as Chloe told her life back in her own dimension.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chloe's Very First Duel

**Chapter 3: Chloe's Very first duel**

Yusei P.O.V.

I never thought I would get annoyed by someone who wanted to go out looking for some cards. Her deck had followed her to this dimension somehow, but she wanted to improve it, make it stronger. I was confused about her having a deck until she explained that in her dimension that Duel Monsters was just a popular card game. Funny, what is basically my life, is just a game in her dimension. I told her that if we got her any cards, I didn't know if they would go back to her dimension with her when we found a way to send her back home. she seemed to completely ignore this possibility and continued to beg me to go.

Natsumi is a strange person. She can act calm and composed one minute and bouncing around with energy the next. This was her bouncing around time and I couldn't get her to let me work on my duel runner without an interruption. So, I gave in. She was wearing her new clothes Akiza had bought her. Her old ones made her stick out like a soar thumb. But with her new clothes, she could blend right in. She had her hair down and it reached below her shoulder. She had a dark blue ruffled tank top where the ruffles were golden. Her pants were a navy blue with golden embroidery along the pockets. She had a jacket a lot like Jacks except it was blue and gold. Her shoes were simple black flats.

First on our list was to get her a duel disk. She made me promise that eventually that we would make her a duel runner so she could learn to turbo duel. Once again, I notice that she ignores that we could possibly find her a way home.

She seemed to know what she was doing when we were looking for the cards. She knew that while powerful monsters were good, spells, traps, and weak monsters were essential to a successful deck.

We were walking through the mall when she halted. She seemed to be frozen, focusing on one card.

Chloe P.O.V.

"No way," I whispered. The card I have always dreamed of putting in my deck, sat that there, in the mall, on display. It was the Dark Magician. Yugi's favorite card from the original series Yu-Gi-Oh!.

I looked at the price and winced. Of course it would be high, it was a famous card that's used by one of the most famous duelist. Yusei seemed to see how bad I wanted it. "We can get it if you want. Looks like it means something to you. Jack can go without coffee for a couple of months."

"Thanks Yusei." I went to reach for the card at the same time a man did.

"Hey, that's the only one left and it's mine." His voice was rough. He was about 5 feet and 10 inches. Just a little taller than me. His mow hawk was neatly cut and added a few inches to his height.

"No way. This card is going to be mine."

"How do you plan on making it yours, Missy?"

"By beating you in a duel." The large man chuckled until he saw I had my duel disk and deck ready. "Winners gets the card, loser pays for it."

"Fair enough. Be prepared to have your wallet emptied little girl."

"Let's duel." We yelled in unison.

"Ladies first." He said.

"Oh no, I insist you go first." I preferred going second, it gave me the first chance to attack and to see what the other player is preparing for.

"Very well, I draw."

**Chloe 4000/ 5 cards Opponent 4000/6 cards**

"I summon Sorcerer of the Doomed in attack mode."

**Sorcerer of the Doomed- Attack:1450- Defense:1200- Attribute: Dark- Special Abilities: None- Level 4**

**Chloe 4000/ 5 cards Opponent 4000/5 cards**

"My turn, I draw. I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode."

**Sonic Chick-Attack: 300- Defense: 300- Attribute: Earth- Special Abilities: This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK.- Level: 1**

"Is that all you have little girl?" The man chuckled. "My pinky toe has more power than that pesky bug."

"I am not finished yet. And this a side dish to a side dish. Just you wait."

"Yeah, and someone get me a pillow while I am waiting."

"I've been waiting my whole life to duel someone, but I never expected to be an overgrown jerk."

"Wait a second, this is your first duel?"

"No. And it will not be my first win. Now I place two cards face down and end my turn."

The man draws. "Okay, I am going to go easy on you this turn, and I won't attack your pathetic insect. I summon Robolady in defense mode. Then I end my turn."

**Robolady- Attack: 450- Defense: 900-Attribute: Earth- Special Abilities: Upgrades by fusing with Roboyarou.- Level: 3**

**Chloe 4000/3 cards Opponent 4000/5 cards**

"Oooo. Shouldn't have gone easy on me. I've had people underestimate before, and by the time I'm done with them, they realize trying their best and their hardest isn't even enough to put a dent in me. It's my turn, I draw. First I activate my Raigeki Break trap card I discard one from my hand to the graveyard to destroy your Robolady. Next I activate the Tribute To The Doomed spell card I discard another card from my hand to the graveyard to destroy Sorcerer of the Doomed. Now I summon the tuner monster Junk Synchron in attack mode."

**Junk Synchron- Attack: 1300- Defense: 500- Attribute: Dark- Special Abilities: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your graveyard in face-up Defence Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated. - Level: 3**

"And I activate my Junk Synchron special ability when this monster is summoned I can special summon one level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard directly to my field in face-up in defence position. I choose Speed Warrior. I activate Quillbolt Hedgehog ability from my graveyard because there's a tuner monster on my side of the field I can directly summon it. Now it's time for me to Synchro Summon I tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron with my Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior

**Junk Warrior- Attack:2300- Defense:1300- Attribute: Dark- Special Abilities: When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all level 2 and lower monsters you control. - Level: 5**

Now my Junk Warrior is out on the field his special abillity activates because I Synchro Summoned it gains attack points of all level 2 or below monsters I have on the field because I have Speed Warrior and Sonic Chick now my Junk Warrior's attack points is now 3500 attack points now my Junk Warrior will attack you directly I end my turn."

"Big mistake little girl. I draw. I summon Flying Fish in defense mode."

**Flying Fish- Attack: 800- Defense: 500- Attribute: Wind- Special Abilities: None- Level: 4**

"And now, I attack your Killer Needle with Sorcerer of the Doomed and your Killer Needle takes some of your life points with it."

"I activate my trap Attack and Receive. If my life points are damaged, you take 700 points of direct damage to yours."

"I end my turn." he grumbled.

**Chloe 3750/1 cards Opponent 500/5 cards**

"I draw. I summon Road Synchron."

**Road Warrior- Attack: 3000- Defense: ****1500 ****- Attribute: ****Light****- Special Abilities: ****If this card is used for the Synchro Summon of a monster other than "Road Warrior", it's Level reduced by 2. If this card attacks, at the end of the Damage Step, increase it's Level by 1 until the End Phase.****- Level: 4**

"With that I Road Synchron I tune my Sonic Chick and Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon Road Warrior your Flying Fish and find him guilty and give him the death sentence. I end my turn."

**Chloe 3750/3 cards Opponent 2550/5 cards**

"Watch it little girl. Your starting to annoy me. You don't want to see me annoyed."

"I think I do."

Yusei was standing their the whole time. He had seemed a little surprised when I had said this was not my first duel. But not much. Nothing can phase that boy. I wonder if it would phase him if I told how old I was. He hasn't asked yet, probably thinks that info would make both our dimensions explode. It wouldn't do that, I can tell you that.

"I draw. I summon Ceremonial Bell in defense. Due to its special ability, both players have to show the cards in their hand."

**Ceremonial Bell- Attack: 0- Defense: 1850- Attribute: Light- Special Abilities: Both players have to show their hands while this card is on the field.- Level: 3**

I looked at his hand and smiled. He couldn't use any of his cards right now. He didn't have the cards he needed in order to make his hand a threat. I looked at my hand and remained neutral. He new if I had the right cards, my Shooting Star bow could be a threat. I could see the thoughts running through his head. He was thinking, _She hasn't used her Shooting Star Bow yet and she has a powerful monster on the field that could do some serious damage. What is she waiting for. _If only he knew what I had planned. I'm just glad he hasn't drawn any cards that are powerful enough to destroy my Road Warrior or wipe out my face downs.

"I end my turn."

"Very well, I draw. I Summon Magna Drago in Attack mode.

**Magna Drago****- Attack: 1400- Defense: 600- Attribute: **Fire**- Special Abilities: Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, it ains 200 ATK.**

My Road Warrior to ring your bells destruction. Attack Road Warrior and show it why your the warrior around here. With that I end my turn."

He draws his card, mumbling something about a girl beating him and how he wouldn't let it happen. Yeah right, he doesn't have a choice. "I summon the Niwatori, but he won't be sticking around or long because I sacrifice it in order to summon The Rock Spirit in attack mode."

**The Rock Spirit- Attack: 1700- Defense: 1000- Attribute: Earth- Special Abilities: One earth type monster has to be sacrificed for the summoning of this monster.- Level: 4**

The Niwatori must have been a earth type monster. Well, his new monster is still not strong enough to destroy my Road Warrior. What was he thinking setting it up in attack mode. He must be trying to draw me out. Well I am going to go for it.

"It's my turn." I declared as I drawed. I sacifice my Junk Warrior and my Magna Drago to summon Gogiga Gagagigo in attack mode.

**Gogiga Gagagigo****- Attack:****2950****- Defense:****2800****- Attribute: Water- Special Abilities: None- Level 8**

"I activate Creature Swap so I can swap my Gogiga Gagagigo with your Rock spirit. now I use my Road Warrior to attack your Gogiga Gagagigo you took 50 points of damage now I ativate final attack so I can attack you twice.

"And has yet to attack, I think I will give her the privilege to attack your life points and completely deplete them."

**Chloe 3750/2 cards Opponent 0/4 cards**

"What?!" he spluttered. "A little girl can't beat me."

"Well, I just did."

He began to laugh.

"What? What is so funny?"

"Boys, get her." Some more men came from behind and grabbed me, dragging me away before Yusei could lift a finger. The man bought the card and gave it to Yusei. "She may have won this, but after what's going to happen to her, she won't be able to use this, or ever play Duel Monsters again. Oh, and I wouldn't try to look for her, you'd never find her and we would come after you next." With that my world went black as someone hit me in the head and I knocked out cold.


	4. The Old Facility

**Chapter 4: The Old Facility**

Chloe P.O.V.

I slowly woke up. Why did my head throb like someone had beaten it with a stick. Oh yeah, I remember, it had. I was on my knees against a hard, cold floor. My had had been chained in a v-shape above my head. I looked at the clothes that I was wearing. They weren't mine. It was what you saw Egyptian women wear in Egyptian art work. The top and the skirt were completely white with my stomach exposed. The top had no straps and around my neck was a traditional golden Egyptian necklace. The skirt reached my heals where on my feet wore sandals. The waist part of the skirt had a golden colored strip. My arms had golden bracelets, my eyes were marked with kohl. The only thing that did not have a traditional part of Egyptian wear was my forehead, where a golden mark on my right side of my cheek. A thought crossed my head. All his thugs were men. Someone had to have changed me while I was unconscious.

A man chuckled in the darkness. "Don't worry, I had my friend's girlfriend change you. I may be a criminal, but I know how to give a girl privacy. A little bit."

I glared at him. Again he chuckled. "I won't let you kill me."

He burst out laughing, "Kill you? Why would we wanna kill you? We get you all dressed up and you think we're gonna kill you?"

I stared at him, confused.

"No little girl. We wanna make sure you remain our little toy. we also have a little leverage to make you duel anyone we want. Like say, we anted you to duel an enemy of ours, if you didn't do it, we would hunt down your friends and destroy them. But let's say you willing dueled him, we would leave your friends alone until you refused to duel."

"How are you going to make sure I don't escape?"

"Simple. We are in the old Facility, the one they closed down after the Daedalus Bridge was built. We are in the room where they marked the prisoners. You may notice that your not wearing a golden marker on your cheek that is about to change. You see, we managed to get this place working again, that includes the machine that gave Yusei his mark."

I gasped.

"Yep, but the only thing we didn't get to work in the machine was the pain killer. You see, it's a lot like a laser tattoo, except it embedding tiny tracking devices into your skin. Making it a whole lot more painful. The pain killer is suppose to away the pain, but as I said we couldn't fix it and we don't know how to fix it."

They started to move a machine towards me. I struggled in my chains, I couldn't stand up. Why? Why can't I stand up? I looked down at my feet again to realize that, they too, were chained. They were chained to the floor in such a way, I couldn't move my legs at all. "Oh stop struggling. You'll just make this harder than it has to be. And besides, if you struggle, I could mess up your pretty features." he said as he aimed the laser.

He fired. All I could do was scream in pain. Hoping to have someone hear me and come to my rescue. No one. I couldn't hear a ting except my own voice screaming in pain's hold, wishing to be free of it. My brain obliged. My body shutted down to avoid the experience of anymore pain. My world went dark as I felt a golden band starting become visible across my forehead.

Trudge P.O.V.

Oh come on! They have to be kidding me! Seriously, who put the sleeping pandas on a poster and not a handsome police officer, like me. "Sir," said a voice coming from the intercom on my phone.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes? What is it this time?"

"Sir, Yusei Fudo was down here saying there is an emergency that needs your attention right immediately."

"Then send him up here!"

"Sir, he already is heading towards your office." Just then Yusei busts through my office door. Looking more worried than I've ever seen him.

"What's up Yusei? What's the emergency?"

"A friend of mine, Chloe, was just kidnapped by a bunch of goons. She had dueled their leader for this expensive card, the loser having to pay for the card and the winner gets it."

"And let me guess, your friend here beat him and he didn't like that. So, he took her."

"Yeah, they also said she wouldn't duel ever again and that if me or my friends went after looking for her, we would be next."

"Do you have any clue where she could be?"

"No. They just took her before I could do anything and left."

"Then, we are going to have to check ever supposedly abandoned building for her and the goons. Those would be the most likely places to find a gangs hideout."

"I'll call my friends and tell them to meet us at-"

"Yusei, don't. Secter Security can handle this one.'

"But I need to come. She needs someone their that she'll recognize and she knows will bring her back safely."

"You have a point Yusei. A familiar face could provide some help in calming her down if necessary."

"Then let's go!"

Chloe P.O.V.

When I awoke this time, I was in one of the nicer cells. Someone had laid me on the bed. The bed had everything, a pillow, a comforter, blankets, sheets. My room had a toilet and sink with a mirror. It also had a small window that I could look through. No one would notice me in here unless someone looked directly at the cell window.

I went to the sink to wash up. I was still in the same clothes from the last time I woke up, but I feel a little different this time for some reason. When I washed my face and looked up, I noticed something with great horror. My forehead had a golden band stretched acrossed it. I went to see if I could take it off, like a normal band. I couldn't. The golden band was a part of my skin.

A tray with food slid through a slot in the bottom of the door. "Breakfast time." a feminine voice called. So there were females amongst these brutes. Wait-a-second. Breakfast? Yusei had taking her card shopping in the evening, she had woken up in the afternoon, and she was awake now. She had been gone for over twenty-four hours. Yusei must be worried sick.

I went to get my breakfast. I sat down and ate on my bed. When I wanted a life of adventure, I never thought this would happen. At least, I thought, it is an adventure.

Twenty minutes after I had finished, a scrawny little man came in. "Come, come. The boss wants to see you. He wants to show you something!" he seemed to almost be hissing the words out. It sent shivers up my spine.

"What does he want to show me?"

"He wants to show you what will happen to you if he should ever run out of your friends to torture."

I gulped, not wishing to think what could happen. "Do you need any encouragement?" he asked as he held up a stick like object that had electricity dancing across it. He held a pair of handcuffs that had a leash made of chains attached to it. I held out my hands letting him attach the cuffs to me. They may think they have me under their control now, but when I find a kink in their system, I am going to use it as a chance to escape. I just have to play along for now. The man brought me to what once must've been an indoor basketball court. The man who was my captor and leader of these criminals was waiting with rows of torture devices laid out on tables, with no one else in sight.

"Did she come quietly? Or was some "encouragement" necessary?"

"None, none at all. She came without protest."

"Good. Now, Chloe is it?" I nodded my head. "Now Chloe, as you've noticed, the outfit your wearing exposes a lot of skin. Not only does this make you attractive, it also means that there is less protection for your skin when you are punished. Today, I will demonstrate a few of your possible punishments, and you will get to feel them first hand."

The first device he brought out was an Egyptian flail. Man, what is it with him and Egyptian stuff? He raised it to strike me, letting the blow fall across my cheek. I cried out in pain, holding my cheek. A nasty bruise would form from that blow.

"Now, to spare you, I will only strike you once with each punishment I demonstrate."

"Why are you doing this? I haven't misbehaved."

"You haven't, yet. I just want to make sure that you are never even think wanting to misbehave. Better than having the one time you misbehave be the time you find an escape." he explained as he picked up four extremely small throwing knives. He quickly threw them all. Two of them grazed my left arm, and one of them grazed my right arm, while the fourth sank into my left, upper-arm. I cried in pain.

"You can pull it out." He looked at me as I clutched my stabbed arm. "Johnny, get it for her."

"Yes, sir." said the man who brought me out. He reached over and quickly pulled it out. I cried out in pain once more. Blood flowed freely from the fresh wound, mixing in with the two other scrapes I had received on that arm.

"I have only two more to demonstrate, then you can get patched up. I only patch up my prisoners if the were wounded during a demonstration, not during a punishment. Those injuries you would have to fix yourself, using whatever you can find in your room, nothing more. Now I want to do this before you double over in pain." He picked up a thin knife, usually used to fillet fish. He pressed the tip against where my skirt met flesh, slowly bringing it up across my belly, going around the belly button. The knife stopped where my small crop top met my skin. It remained their for a few second. I thought he might actually do it, and slice right through my shirt. "Not this time." he whispered, as if reading my thoughts. He lifted the knife, did some claw like scratches acrossed my stomach, and then placed it down.

My whole body burned. I ached. I grew weaker by the moment as more blood left my body. The scratches across my stomach were not deep, they were more like when a cat scratches you, they do not make deep marks, but it does sting. He picked up a stick that looked a lot like what Johnny had when he got me. He flipped a switch. Electricity danced around the the end that had two sharp points. He stabbed downward at my right leg, breaking through the skirts material and through my skin. The electric charge was like nothing I ever felt before. My heart nearly stopped. I doubled over, then collapsed. "Have Mary see to her."

Johnny practically dragged me all the way to the infirmary. I felt so weak. Even what my ex-friends had done to me at home was nothing this bad. "Hey Mary," Johnny shouted.

"Yeah, Johnny? What do you want?" a voice shouted as Johnny laid me on top of a bed.

"Spikes did another demonstration. He wants you to patch her up."

"Alright, I'm a commin'. Just give me a minute."

As Mary patched me up, she didn't try to be gentle. She didn't even give me a glance when I screamed as she touched my wounded arm. Apparently these people hadn't heard of giving pain killers to their prisoner patients. She stitched up my arm and wrapped it in a bandage. She did the same for my leg. For my waist, she simply put disinfectant on a large white bandage and wrapped it around my waist tightly. She was completely patched up by just around noon.

Just then the door to the infirmary slammed. Spikes grabbed her by her cuffs, which had never been removed, and lifted her a few inches off the ground. This aggravated her left arm, ripping the stitches and reopening the wound. "Hey, be careful with her!" Mary cried, for a second I thought she might've cared, boy, was I wrong. "I just fixed her up, I don't want to do it again."

"Don't worry Mary, with the events that just occurred, you won't be needing to fix her wounds ever again." he said as he dragged me out of the room. He brought me to a balcony that overlooked the street that the building was on. She found what had aggravated Spikes so much. It was Yusei and Secter Security. I leaned heavily on the balcony, trying to keep my weight off my right leg and my left arm.

Yusei P.O.V.

Early that morning... Yusei, we've been searching for nearly twenty-four hours straight. We're not going to find her if we're to tired to look beyond our noses. Heck, we probably couldn't find her if she was under our noses."

"Under our noses..." I muttered, a thought forming. "Of course!" I said as I turned my duel runner towards my new destination.

"Of course what, Yusei?" Trudge asked.

"Where is one place you would never expect a con to hide?"

"The old Facility! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you couldn't look beyond your nose." Yusei slightly smirked at his own joke, but not for long, they had a friend to save.

Slightly after noon... He looked and saw his friend as she was roughly dragged to the balcony. She leaned on it for support. She must've got a leg injured, looks like her right. I drew in a sharp intake of air as he observed the rest of her. He waist had a bandage that blood had began to seep through in scratch-like marks. Her left arm was worse. The bandage was nearly soaked in blood and it was obvious it was still flowing. How fast? He couldn't tell. She had a scratch on her arm, nothing major as long as it didn't get infected. Then there was the large bruise across her cheek. It was different colors. Not a good sign. There could be some internal bleeding. She looked so weak from the loss of blood and the pain of her injuries.

"That your friend, Yusei?" Trudge asked.

"Yeah."

"We have an ambulance ready to go when we get her out of there."

"Good."

"Alright, sir." Trudge spoke. "Bring the girl to us. Cooperation now will help you when you face the court on trial."

"Ha ha ha. Bring her to you? Why should I?"

"She's only a young girl. She's still young and shouldn't be exposed to this kind of stuff!" I yelled "She's only-only-only..."

"You call her a trusted and loyal friend, yet she hasn't even told her your age? Ha! Go ahead Chloe! Tell them your age." the man chuckled.

"Chloe, you don't have to tell me anything." I saw her down at me.

"Yusei, nothing will happen if I tell you my age." Everyone around me thought she meant during the current situation. I know she was talking about our dimensions. " Yusei-I'm-I'm sixteen years old." Everyone around seemed to gasp in surprise. She didn't appear that young. She should still be in school, not wounded and at the mercy of a blood craving lunatic.

The next thing we knew was that Chloe had been grabbed by her chains and hung over the edge of the balcony. We heard her crying in pain as her wounded arm was being strained. "Now Yusei Fudo! Realize and witness the destruction of this teen's life as your fault!" He released her. She was falling, again. But this time, no one could save her. She struck the cold, hard concrete.

I never been so scared in my life I catched Chloe and set her down gently.


	5. Hospital And The Character Spirit World

**Chapter 5: Hospital And Character Spirit World**

Yusei P.O.V.

I watched helplessly as Chloe fell from the balcony. When she hit the concrete, I heard a loud crunch as she landed on her side. After that she was still, to still. I ran over to her, as I vaguely heard Trudge giving orders to his officers to take the old Facility. I carefully rolled her onto my lap as I sat down, taking care not make her injuries worse. I heard a small moan escape her lips as I moved her. She's still alive, thank goodness. Then I noticed something I was unable to see while she stood on the balcony. I had thought it was more golden jewellery, like she had on her neck and arms (not the cuffs). But it wasn't. It was a marker. They had marked her. Even Rally hadn't got marked that young.

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I looked up to see it was Trudge. "How you holding up?"

"I'll be fine as soon as she gets to a hospital."

"You mean, she survived the fall?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, I need a medic and an ambulance STAT. This girls still breathing."

Barely, I thought. The rise of her chest was slow and weak. She probably has several broken bones, severe blood loss, and who knows what else has been damaged. Her blood slowly pooled around her. Her recent injuries before the fall have been greatly aggravated because of the fall and new ones were created. The paramedics slowly lifted her onto the stretcher.

"Yusei," Trudge said, "I recommend you head home, clean up, tell the others, then come to the hospital. The doctors should have some information by then."

"Thanks for helping me look for her, Trudge."

"No problem, kiddo."

Akiza P.O.V.

"Jack, Yusei has been gone for over twenty-four hours. Shouldn't we go out to look for him?"

"Oh, alright." The blond signer finally agreed.

Just then the door crashed open and Yusei came in. I gasped. "Yusei, are you okay?" He looked awful. He looked exhausted and he was covered in blood. And he had a look of extreme worry on his face.

He looked down at it. "I'm okay. It's not mine."

"Then whose is it?"

"Chloe's."

I gasped, again. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"We'll find out when we get to the hospital. I have to get cleaned up first." He hurried to get ready. When he was finished, Jack, Crow, Yusei, and I got on our duel runners and headed for the hospital. On our way their, Yusei explained the whole story.

"So let me get this straight. She's only sixteen?"

"Yeah. She's four years older than the twins." He sighed. "They also placed a marker on her cheek."

"They did? How?"

"They must've got the laser working at the old Facility. Now she has a golden mark on her cheek."

"And she got into this mess just because she beat the dude in one bloody duel?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, and it was her first duel too. She's a natural." Even though the thought of a natural duelist would usually make Yusei grin, he was to worried. She must've been in as bad of shape as he described. I mean, she survived a long fall after being badly injured. But it just shows, that girl is a fighter. She won't be going anywhere without a fight.

Chloe P.O.V.

He let me go. I was falling, but only for a short time then I hit the concrete with a painful crack, as several of my bones bones snapped. I blacked out. I could still sort of feel my surrounding. Someone gently moved me onto their lap. A felt a flare of pain went through my entire body. I wanted to scream, but all I could do was give a small groan. I heard someone calling for an ambulance. Someone was talking to the person holding me. They addressed him as... Yusei. Yusei was holding me. He was there, like someone who cared should be. Not like a person who claims they cares and does nothing for you. He was there, he cared. Soon, I felt him leave my side as I was put on the stretcher. Why would he leave, I thought. Of course, he going to get the gang. They all must be worried sick.

On the way to the hospital, I lost all feeling. I fell into darkness, I was nothing but a speck of a world of big black nothingness.

Yusei P.O.V.

We were waiting outside the operating room. Akiza paced, Jack grumbled about the girl being foolish to duel, and Crow worriedly looked through his deck. as for me, all I could do was sit there, in a worried, nervous silence. True, Chloe had proven herself to be a fighter, but could she win this fight. I was lucky to have pulled through after my abdomen had been injured during the duel with Kalin. But her injuries were more serious than that, and she was weaker than me. She was only sixteen. How could this be fair? She was so young. Only four years younger than me.

We waited for six hours before they finally wheeled her out. I tried to reach out for her, but the doctors pushed me aside. One of them stepped away to talk to us. "She's still in critical condition. It all depends if she can wake up from this coma."

"She's in a coma?"

"Yes. She also has four broken ribs on her right side, one of which had broken through her skin, a broken left arm, she's been electrocuted, her right leg has been stabbed twice, her abdomen has been repeatedly cut, she has a deep stab on her left arm, she's fractured the left side of her pelvis, she did have a bit of internal bleeding, but that has been stopped, and she has a small crack on the back of her skull. Now the fractured skull will not effect her in any way if she she wakes up. She will have a splitting headache for a few days, but as far as we can tell, there is no brain damage."

"Did you save the clothing she was wearing?" Everyone looked at me. I understood, a good person was on her death bed and I was asking for her clothes. man, that sounds even weirder in my head. But those clothes may be all that I have left of her, besides her deck and duel disk.

"Yes, but we had to remove them. I will have someone get the items soon. Do you wish to see her now?"

"Yes." As we entered the room we noticed several machine hooked up to her. To monitor her heart rate, her breathing, and a bunch of other stuff. She looked so weak with all that stuff around her, like she could die at any given moment. She could, I reminded myself, forcing myself to look at the marker on her forehead. She was so young, so beautiful. She could probably have any boy she liked, but she might not to be able to now. The others stared solemnly at Chloe, willing her to make it.

Chloe P.O.V

I was transported to a place I some how been before I looked around and I realized I am in the Character Spirit World. "I can't believe I am here in the Character Spirit world." As I looked around and I saw a tall tanned man with purple eyes purple, black and yellow bands hair the mans clothing was Egyptian style and he was wearing an millennium item. Until I realized it was one of my Character spirit friends he looked at me. "A..At. Atem. Is that really you?" As Atem shocked to see his old friend from Chloe's dimension and Chloe is all grown up and her connection with the Character spirits was shattered ever since she was separated between her friends.

"Yes Chloe it's really me. How have you been?" Atem asked Chloe curiously and they have been friends since they curiously were 11. "I have doing alright in Yusei's dimension and it's so amazing and incredible I've met new friends Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna and Leo." As I told Atem and was happy to see one of his best friends. "That's amazing Chloe you wanted to get out of your dimension so you destined to have the mark of the dragon in Yusei's dimension There's some people who wanted to meet you Chloe." Atem told me. "Ok Atem I would like to meet them." I replied to my best Character spirit friend.

Atem took me to the people he want to meet me. "Hey Don. Hey Norra there's someone that I like you to meet," Atem hold out his hand to me and I recognize the two people in my dreams when I was a kid. "Nanny Norra and Granddad," I was very shocked "is that really you?" I asked. "Yes it is really us it's been a very long time since I last saw you you were only 3 years old, and now you have now grown into a beautiful young lady." Nanny Norra told me. "Thanks why was I brought to the Character Spirit world?" I asked. "A dark force is trying to destroy the Character spirit world and take over we have tried everything we can for thirteen years since we were able to reach you in your dreams and warn you about the danger coming and most of the Character spirits had disappeared and we were able to save the one are here like Atem, Mana, Mahad, Tea, Yugi, Jaden, Joey and Mokuba."

My granddad told me. "There's more an evil is trying to enter to the dimension that you are in and try to take over and destroy the whole dimension only you and your friends can stop the evil." My granddad warned me the evil coming. "Ok but. When this evil will show up in Yusei's dimension?" I asked. "Chloe the evil will come in four years from now so be prepared for the ultimate battle fate of Yusei's dimension is in your hands." Atem told me. "Thank you. Should I tell Yusei and his friends?" I asked Atem. "No in four years time you should tell them and make sure you bring your friends from your dimension to help you." Atem replied. "You are right Atem." Chloe said to Atem. "Chloe there's a prophecy that has been handed down from generations to generations the legend say 'When a sixteen year old human child crossover a different dimension the one to honest the power of the Character spirits and only a brave and strong human can rid the dimension's evil forever.' Atem explained the prophecy to me. "If the prophecy is true and the prophecy will come true. I promise you Atem." I said to atem

_To be continue_


	6. Back to Normal? Maybe?

**Chapter 6: Back to Normal? Maybe?**

Chloe P.O.V.

My diamond brown eyes fluttered open as I gasped for breath. I grimaced, man, did my ribs hurt. I ached everywhere.

I was staring up at a white ceiling, so clean it had to be a hospital's. My eyes darted around. I noticed Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna heading towards me from their seats on the other side of the room, relief and concern on their faces. They all had bags under their eyes, evidence of many sleepless nights. My eyes shifted to the calendar on the wall. I looked at the last date I knew I had been conscious, and compared it to the current date that had been circled with a red marker.

A month?! I have been out of it for a month? Just thinking about it made me bored. I had to do something to get a laugh back in me. I was immobile due to a stabbed leg and arm, a broken leg and arm, and other more painful wounds, so there was only one way I could bring my spirits up. My eyes glittered with mischief, they might get mad, but it would be worth it.

I quickly replaced my mischievous look with one of confusion. "Chloe?" Yusei asked, his question laced with worry.

"Who is Chloe? Who are you? Where am I?" I responded, asking questions someone with memory loss would first ask. They all quickly looked at each other.

"You mean … You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" They all started to panic, all except Yusei, who looked sad and disappointed, but most of all disbelief.

"You are in the hospital you got hurt pretty bad. The doctor said you had four broken ribs on your right side, one of which had broken through your skin, a broken left arm, you had been electrocuted, your right leg has been stabbed twice, your abdomen had been repeatedly cut, you had a deep stab on your left arm, you fractured the left side of your pelvis, you did have a bit of internal bleeding, but they had been stopped, and you had a small crack on the back of your skull. Now the fractured skull will not effect you in any way if you now wake up. You will have a splitting headache for a few days, but as far as they could tell, there is no brain damage."

"We need to get a doctor in here!" Leo cried, running around the room like a chicken with his head cut off. Yusei looked at me, confused and concerned.

"But the doctor said there was no brain damage because of the crack in her skull." I couldn't help it any longer, I burst out laughing, the best you can with an oxygen mask on anyway. I instantly regretted my laughter as my ribs flared up in pain and my skull ached at the loud outburst. I grimaced in pain and settled down. Their eyes were instantly turn to me in confusion and worry at my outburst.

"Sounds like the crack in her skull made her delusional too." Jack added, just as Leo ran into a wall. I fought down another bought of laughter.

"I am not delusional, Jack."

"You remember us?" Yusei asked, sounding relieved.

"Yeah, I just wanted a good laugh." He looked angry with me, everyone did, until I winced again, then their expressions became concerned. Every breath hurt my ribs and everyone's' voices seemed to be magnified beyond loud, hurting my skull. "Ow!"

"Chloe. You okay?" Akiza said her hand reached for my cheek, tracing the golden mark that now resided there.

"The back of my head fells like a porcupine decided to nest there, my ribs hurt with every breath I take, my left arm feels sore, my right arm itches, my stomach feels like a cat used it for a scratching post, my right leg feels like a snake bit it, and my left pelvis feels like someone stuck burs in it. Also, my right cheek feels like a semi-truck hit it. If I feel pain, that means I'm alive. So, yeah, I'm okay." They didn't seem to like to hear that I was in pain, but relaxed when I acted like everything was going to be fine, at least, I hope it is.

"I'll go get a doctor." Crow offered as he started to leave.

"I'm fine Crow. But thanks" He stopped.

"They wanted to see you when you wake up, and I'd imagine you want some painkillers." He answered, acting a little smug as he left.

Yusei continued to hover over me. He seemed to be stuck between deciding to tell me something or not. "Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"I promise you, as soon as you heal, we'll find a way for you to get back home."

"No. Don't promise me that." I whispered, my voice barely audible.

"Why? You know I will find a way, no matter what."

"That's the problem, Yusei. I know you would keep your promise. I just don't want to go home. I don't feel like I belong there. I belong here. I want to live an adventure and my freedom, not watch someone else have an adventure on my television." I was to near tears now, wishing that this subject had never been brought up in the first place.

"But your family must miss you! And you were early killed! How could you want to stay here?" He asked urgently.

"They do want me but my parents use to fight all the time when I was little and I flet their anger, and I don't want any of my friends to come here but they will get in my way and I want an adventure and my freedom! Anyway, I was told I have a mission here. I will not hide from fulfilling it. I don't someone else to have this burden."

"What do you mean? What is your mission?"

"I can't go anywhere until my mission is complete. I don't know what my mission is, but even after I complete it, I refuse to go to my old home. New Domino City and the Satellite are my new homes. Here I feel that I have more friends that will stay true to me, versus my dimension, where I was always alone, forced to face the world and its problems by myself. My parents barely truly supported me, my friends sometimes stood by my side for long. I did nothing wrong, I tried to be the little miss perfect they wanted me to be, but I couldn't. I failed." I was crying now, sobbing from remembering my past life that I wanted to leave behind so badly, and from the pain that racked my ribs and my head as I shouted the last few sentences. My voice lowered to a weak whisper, remembering my family's hatred for me. "My own older sister. She helped make my life miserable. She keeps on calling me, and I would defend myself, hurting them if necessary, but never killing. Yusei, I beg you... Don't send me back to that world of suffering. Here I can start a new life with new friends and family, and even a reason to live."

Yusei P.O.V.

I had feared telling her that we would find a way home for her, because I feared getting her hopes up. But instead she had begged not to be sent back.

We all stared at the girl. The girl who at first appeared so innocent for the few months we had known her. She always seemed content, happy, perky, and bright, even if she was serious. You could see it in her eyes, those that could be as cold as ice always had a happy little flame lit somewhere in them. She looked the the cruel world had yet to touch her young, innocent soul. But now it sounds like she wasn't so innocent as she appeared. She had suffered at the world hands, and suffered greatly. No wonder every time I brought up sending her home she would ignore it. She didn't plan on going back. She would prefer to lying in a hospital bed, in pain, as she was now, then go home. She must've had it bad.

I pulled a metal chair up next to her hospital bed and started to stroke away the tears on the good side of her face. She slowly started to calm down. "Okay, we won't send you back." I whispered soothingly. "We'll let you live with us. You don't have an identity or records here yet, so we can set them up with Trudge, and I'll get you put down as my little sister. Adopted of course."

"Adopted?" Her hoarse voice croaked.

"Yeah." I smiled. "No one would believe we're directly related, we look nothing alike."

"Chloe Ann Fudo. I like the sound of that."

"I do too."

"Oh, and Yusei?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not that little." I grinned.

"Ok Chloe. And I've always wanted a sister."

"I do too, I've always wanted a older brother."

"We are now family and I will always protect you Chloe."


	7. Officially Family

**Chapter 7: Officially Family**

Trudge P.O.V.

I honestly couldn't believe Yusei was asking me to do this! It was illegal. What I couldn't believe even more was that I agreed to help.

"Yusei, you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely." he responded resolutely, holding the left hand of the girl who had just been released from he hospital the day before. Her right arm was in a sling as it completed its healing process. She limped a little, but that would be gone in a day or two.

Yusei sighed,"Look Trudge, she has no identity any where, just look her up. No files exist about her. Except for your recent investigation files and the hospital's.

Just then the sixteen year old brown spoke up,"I am not even from this dimension."

"Yeah right kiddo." I couldn't help but snort.

"Oh, then I guess everyone in the city knows you have a major crush on Mina. And I know you and Mina go way back when the Dark signer try to take over the world." she retorted. I quickly reached over your desk and clamped my hand over her mouth. "How do you know about that?" I growled.

She firmly shoved my hand away from her mouth. "I told you already, I'm from another dimension. Just look me up in every piece of record you have, you won't find me in any of it. In fact, it appear I never existed until the incident that left me in the hospital for months."

I quickly looked her up. I drew in a surprised breath. The kid was right. The only evidence that she existed was the information on her kidnapping, the hospital information, and the fact she is sitting ,living and breathing, right in front of me. There was nothing before that. Nothing.

I looked into her eyes, trying to read the truth. Her eyes startled me. I had questioned her a few days after she had gained consciousness. Even when I brought up the worst days of her life, her eyes had held a bright, cheery, and innocent glow. Now her eyes glittered with seriousness and cold hard ice. I searched carefully for a crack in the ice, a crack to show that she was lying or joking. Nothing, there wasn't even a scratch.

"You're not kidding." I admitted grudgingly. "But why don't you go home?" Chloe stood up as quick as lightning, but quickly fell back down into her chair with a grimace of pin as she gingerly touched the left side of her hip. She attempted it again, but Yusei kept her down.

"Chloe, you may be out of the hospital, but you still need time to heal before you an move that quickly again." Chloe's posture relaxed slightly, not much though. "Trudge," he said turning around to face me, "we try not to bring that subject around her, she does not wish to think of that place, much less go back there. Besides we do not know how she got here, she doesn't even know, therefore we do not know how to send her back. That is why she needs to set up an identity file and record file. Once those are done, I can send her to school and set up everything things she needs."

"Yusei had a point. He always has a point. "Alright, I see your point. So do you want her as your daughter, adopted daughter, or what?"

"Adopted sister."

"Does she have a birthdate she wants to use or does she want to use her actual birthdate?"

"I have one. But I do know that years can change or be different in different dimensions. What year is it here?" Chloe spoke.

I nearly jumped out of my chair when she talked. A moment ago, she had been talking with a quick, serious tone. Now she had a lighter more optimistic tone, and her eyes were no longer ice cold, but had a diamond bright shine to them. _Man_, I thought, _once we get these files completed, she needs to see a psychiatrist, that girl has some personality issues. _"2021." I replied.

"Month?"

"March."

"Now let's see, when I left my dimension it was August and that was…1,2,3… 7 months ago. So that means that our time matches my dimensions time. If I were there now it would be the March of 2014 too. Okay, put my birthday down as 24 September, 1997."

Chloe P.O.V.

It went on like that for a while. We had to make sure that everything we should know from our fake information and files was memorized and matched up with the real stuff.

Finally, after 48 hours, we left his office with everything set up, including me going to the Duel Academy on free tuition because I was the little sister of Yusei Fudo, the greatest turbo duelist ever!

We had gotten very little sleep and very little to eat. We only left Trudge's office to go to the bathroom and occasionally, get a bite to eat. But it was all worth it. In four days, Yusei would drop me off for my first day of the academy and I would start my new life. I was happy, even if I had a huge, important destiny hanging over my head. It felt nice to be loved and cared for, for once.

4 days later...

I waved good-bye to Yusei at the front gate as he sped off on his bright red duel runner. I was wearing the school uniform. A crimson jacket and mini skirt, with a white shirt and knee high stockings, and black flats and a tie that was tucked underneath the jacket, but above the shirt. My right arm was still in the sling, but Yusei had allowed me to take it off to get my shirt and jacket on. Its navy blue color contrasted greatly with the crimson uniform. I turned around and walked through the gates for my first day of school. Leo and Luna were there to help me find all my classes.

A school day later...

I plopped myself right on a chair when we got home. "How did school go?" my officially adopted big brother asked as he quickly started working on his duel runner.

"Just great. Except for the part where every girl in the locker room saw my scars as I got undressed for P.E. because I had to be slow and careful. Oh, and my teacher made me brush my hair out of my face, and doing so revealed my marker." I moaned.

"That must've been embarrassing." his voice sounded from behind the bike.

"Yeah, when the teacher saw the marker, she marched me straight up to the principal's office and asked why she had a criminal for a student. The principal then took his time looking through my paperwork and finally explained it had happened during a kidnapping incident a few months back, and I, in fact, was innocent and not a criminal. The teacher cooled down and then became extremely flabbergasted when he mentioned that Yusei Fudo's little sister should not be treated this way." I couldn't help but giggle a little when I recalled the image of the teacher standing there, her lips moving like a fish desperate for air, but nothing coming out.

"So how was the rest of your day?"

"It was fun. It had its ups and downs like any other day, but it was great."

"I think I know something that will make it better."

"Like what?"

"A friend of mine wants a new bike for her birthday. Would you like to help me build it?"

"Is Lazar a a two-timing coward that just wants to save his own skin?"

He smiled, "I'll take that as a yes." I quickly leaped to my feet and ran to his work station.

"When can we start?"

"How about now?"


	8. A Rock'n Speedy Birthday

**Chapter 8: A Rock'n Speedy Birthday**

Yusei P.O.V.

Mission surprise birthday party was ago. And probably had been ago for a few months now, but everything was being put into action now. "Hey, Chloe wanna go pick out your birthday dinner at the market with me?" Chloe came into the room dressed in an outfit similar to Akiza's, except where Akiza's was red, hers was blue. The girl never wore anything but blue.

"Sure. But can I prep your duel runner this time?" She said, trying to give me the puppy dog eyes and a charming smile at the same time.

"We're not going on my duel runner today. I thought we would walk. When's the last time we had a nice stroll through the Satellite?" She looked a little disappointed, but that wouldn't be a problem soon.

"Oh, okay."

"Let's get going. I want to be back here before 10 am. It's 6 am now, so we have 4 hours to shop."

In the other room I heard Crow loudly whisper to Jack, "We only have 4 hours to get everything ready? What does Yusei think we are? Magicians?" After that I heard what was probably Jack, clamp a hand over the other duelist mouth.

"Sshhh, you twit! What if she heard you?"

Luckily for them, Chloe went outside when I told her that we needed to head out. I quickly followed her out, leaving Jack, Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna to ready the party and her gifts.

"Hey, Yusei, I'm seventeen today. That means I'm old enough to try and get my turbo duelist license. Maybe you and I can start building my duel runner and then I can go get my license. I know I'll be good enough to get it on my first try! I watch you all the time, and I practice on my normal bike. I know it's a lot different then the real thing, but I still think I could get it in one try." Her eyes bored into mine, begging for a yes. Boy, was she going to be surprised when we got home. But she was a smart girl, she could just be playing along or trying to get me to spill.

I shook my head as I smiled a little. "We'll see Chloe. We'll see."

"But I got straight A's during the school year, and I've been good. I've practiced my dueling and turbo dueling on my normal bike. Why wouldn't you say yes?"

"I just need to make sure we have enough supplies and money to build you your duel runner."

"Oh."

We walked around the market shopping for her birthday dinner, which she had told us what she wanted before hand. By the time we had found everything it was about 8, I needed to give them more time. "Hey Chloe, I think I see an Egyptian God card over there."

"Is that Obelisk the Tormentor?! He's the only Egyptian God card I don't have! Can we get it Yusei?" I breathed a sigh of relief. Preoccupying her with cards had worked. I just wish it hadn't been Obelisk I'd pointed out. He was expensive. But today was her special day, I would work with it. We looked cards over until 9:30, then we headed home, and I had a much lighter wallet.

"Ughh. My arms ache." I complained when we were almost home.

"You're the one who decided not to take the duel runner and then stick around the market for an extra hour and a half." Chloe chided.

"Be quiet or I might just accidentally drop all your brand new cards onto the dirty ground." I teased.

"You wouldn't!" she faked shock and worry.

"I would."

"We're home anyway, so I guess you don't have deal with my chitter chatter any more, and I don't have to deal with you carrying my new cards."

"Yeah, sure." I said opening the door.

"Surprise!" The gang shouted as soon as Chloe was in the door and turned on the lights.

The place looked like it had been decorated by monkeys, but it still looked sort of nice, and the gifts had been placed in the center of the room. One specific gift stood out to Chloe and I heard her gasp.

Chloe P.O.V.

The duel runner Yusei and I had built together stood on its kick stand. My duel runner had the same exact build as Akiza's, but was bright dark blue where it was red. Also, there was a small ice blue rose on the nose of it along with my duel disk which was now mounted on the bike.

"You have been collecting and studying speed spells for a while now, right?" Yusei asked with a mysterious grin on his face.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time I took you to get your duel license."

"Really?" I asked, pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Absolutely. Grab your duel runner and we'll get over to the Licensing Company."

Two hours later we made it to the testing track.

"Yusei, you sure you want to have her tested now?" Trudge asked. Man, couldn't he just trust Yusei. Yusei and I knew what we were getting into and could handle ourselves.

"Why would it be a problem to for her to try and get her license now? She's seventeen and you have to be at least seventeen in order to get a license."

"Yeah, but not a single seventeen year old who has tried has even gotten out without a scratch, much less actually passing."

"Trudge, I know she can do this. After all, she is my little sis."

"Fine, have it your way. I hope you have an ambulance on speed dial because I'm going to treat like any other duelist I would face."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said, interrupting the argument before it could get any farther. "Can I please take the dueling test now? I've passed the written exam, I've been practicing on the track. I managed to actually get a few laps in, you two were arguing for so long." Trudge looked at me in surprise.

"Most duelist your age never make it past the first turn."

"Well I'm not most duelists. Come on, let's just do this thing!" I said as I placed my duel runner on the track, placed my gold and blue helmet, that also had a small ice blue rose on it, and revved my engines. "Come on Trudge! Or are you chicken?" I taunted Trudge.

That snapped Trudge out of his stupor. "Oh, you're on thin ice girl!" He said getting on his runner.

"But if I'm the Ice Blue Rose, how can I be on thin ice when I am the ice?!" I continued taunting him. I didn't want him to hold back at all. I wanted to earn my license and prove to him that I deserved it.

"Let's just get this over with." He obviously was trying to mask his anger.

We played our Speed World 2 cards on our disks. "Activating Speed World 2!" We shouted in unison.

Soon we were speeding our way around the track, I laughed as I easily turned the first corner and I felt the rush. My hair flew wildly behind like a horse's mane as it ran. The wind blew across my ears. As we dueled, I attempted and completed flips, turns, and driving backwards just to show off. And to show him that I could handle the pressure of being a turbo duelist and be good under pressure too. The duel ended with Trudge losing and my life points being at 3750.

"Congratulations!" Yusei called as I got off my duel runner.

"Told you I could do it on the first try."

"Yes you did."

"Congratulations Miss. Fudo." Trudge said as he trudged towards us. "Here is your duel license and registration papers. You are now officially a turbo duelist."

"Wohoo!" I shouted as I held my license in my hands for the first time.

"Just remember to get it renewed every five years. You were right Yusei. She certainly is your little sister, but I think she has been hanging with Jack a little to much. His show boatingness is starting to rub off on her."

Yusei and I then rode home, both of us on our own duel runners.


	9. Chloe's First Turbo Duel Competition

Chapter 9: Chloe's Very First Turbo Duel Competition

Chloe P.O.V.

I loved the ride home. For the first time Yusei wasn't blocking the wonderful winds that raced through my hair and stroked my faced now. The wind tugged at me as I flew by. I could practically hear the wind ask me what took me so long to get here. Riding a duel runner was everything I imagined, and better.

We pulled up into the garage where everyone started cheering as I lifted my dueling license in the air in victory. When I got off my bike Akiza quickly pulled me into a tight, rib crushing hug as she spinned around with me in her arms like a nice big sister would do. "Congratulations Natsumi! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, I can tell." I gasped out.

She let go of me and gasped for the air she had so lovingly squeezed from my lungs. "That means she can enter that Turbo Duel Competition with you guys instead of Sherry!" Leo shouted out. Jack gave him a quick, almost playful hit in the back of the head.

"She wasn't suppose to hear that from you, you little shrimp, she was suppose to hear from Yusei." Jack growled.

"Oops. Sorry Yusei." Leo apologized.

"It's okay Leo."

"OMG! You guys are entering me in a turbo duel competition?!" I screamed. They all looked at me a little weird.

"What is OMG and what does it mean?" asked Luna.

"OMG is an expression from my dimension. It's an abbreviation for several things, but it usually means someone is excited, shocked, or surprised."

That cleared the weird look off everyone's faces. The all muttered something along the understanding what I just said. "So when is the duel competition?"

"The registration papers need to be turned in by tomorrow with 5 turbo duelists on each team. Four of us signer will duel because Luna is to young to get a dueling license, and you will join us too because you have your license and you are my little sis. And the actual duel competition begins in two weeks."

"Awesome, I won't let you down Yusei."

"The way you beat Trudge today, I doubt you will. I don't think you ever could."

Two weeks later...

"So, who's going to duel first?" Luna asked.

"Can I go first Yusei? Please?" I asked/begged.

"Why not. Go get your duel runner ready."

"K. Thanks Yusei." I ran over to my duel runner to do some final inspections. I was wearing a dark bright blue dueling suit that had strips of glittering gold on the seams and the neck. I wore black boots with heels. The suit definitely should my slim and curvy figure making most men look at me as if I was a piece of steak. _That's just disgusting_, I thought. My long brown hair was braided into a long, whip-like braid that reached just to the bottom of my lower back.

A man approached me. "You a beautiful piece of work, ya know that?"

"Yeah, and this beauty does want to hang out with this beast." I responded gesturing to him.

"Oh come on princess. I just want to see what your lips taste like."

"Go and kiss a toilet seat."

"Oh, I bet your lips taste something better. Like a chocolate or sugar."

"Do I have to hit you to get you to leave me alone?" I said, a bit irritated.

"Alright cutie. I can take a hint. But you'll regret turning me down." he said as he left.

"No you can't, and I won't." I muttered as I continued my inspection.

A few minutes later, I was prepped and ready to go. I just had to wait for my introduction. "And for team 5D's, we have Miss Chloe Fudo!" I roared out onto the track with a backwards wheely and then quickly turned around and went onto two tires. "Rumor has it folks, that she is a dueling prodigy just like her older brother, Yusei Fudo. she is also the youngest turbo duelist to receive a license. Good luck to teams Pegasi and 5D's. Now let the dueling commence!"

I looked over to my opponent as we raced for the first turn. He was Mark Ausami. My closet friend from school's, Yunami Ausumi, older brother. "You're going down Miss Fudo, even if you're my little sister's best friend."

"You can try Mark. But I'm afraid this will be over before you can even blink."

"We'll see Miss Fudo." The duel was over after a few minutes. It ended with me leaving Mark behind with his jaw hanging so low it could be used for a pooper scooper. He was forced to leave the track with zero life points as I raced on with 3450. Huh, he did better than Trudge. I beat the following 4 duelists with the same ease. Yusei let me go first again for the next team we dueled, but he said if I wipe out all the competition again that I would not be going first anymore. He was teasing me, but being serious at the same time. The others on our team came here to duel too. Not just to watch me kick but.

I was on team Chaos's fourth player when something strange happen. "So I heard you turned my friend down on a kiss. I don't know why you didn't kiss him. Most females find him attractingly attractive." The man was relatively short and a chubby. He had blue hair and brown eyes that screamed evil and mischief.

"Well, I didn't exactly look behind me I was focusing on prepping my duel runner. And I find anyone who wants to make out with a female just because of her looks, just pure disgusting." I replied as he tried to bring his duel runner closer to mine.

"You will regret that. You see, he and I keep a force asleep that is so strong that it could destroy New Domino City and the Satellite just by waking up. We keep that force asleep by sacrificing one lovely man or woman to it. The great force chooses one man or woman to go find that lovely person. My companion was chosen. He found you, and if you had kissed him, you would've been put under his total control, and you would've willingly sacrificed yourself. But, now starting at noon, the great beast will start to awaken, and begin its destruction of New Domino City and the Satellite until someone willingly sacrifices themselves into the glowing light. Anyone who is not hurt or ill can survive this, but if they are sick or hurt, they will perish." He cackled.

"You're a nut case you know that?" I snorted at what he said. Man, even here where my world is practically perfect, there are some extremely messed up people who will do the crazy of things to get what they want."

"Am I? Look at the skies, feel the earth start to shake, and check the time!" He cackled before veering off the track and into his pit stop. I looked up at the sky and saw dark storm clouds blanket the sky and lightning flash. The ground began to rumble and shake viciously. I looked at the clock on my dashboard. It was noon. Oh crap. He wasn't lying.


	10. A Perfect Life Goes Bad

Chapter 10: A Perfect Life Goes Bad

Chloe P.O.V.

Everything went wrong at the last possible second. I rode my duel runner as quickly and as carefully as I could with the ground rolling and shaking underneath. I made it under the metal ceiling that covered our pit stop area. I was quickly running over to my friends and family so we could plan our course of action. Then it happened. I was ten feet away from them when the metal ceiling collapsed on top of me. The weight was crushing me, I could barely breath. And I had a sharp and painful pain flooding my left shoulder. I fought to stay conscious and gave the occasional weak cry for help.

Yusei P.O.V.

I cried out for Chloe when I saw the portion of metal roof above her collapsed on top of her small, but tall frame. I started digging through the rubble looking for her. Everyone was right next to me, doing the same thing. Jack, Crow, Akiza, Bruno, Luna, and Leo were all digging with me for the girl we had known for a year since yesterday. "Chloe!" I called.

I was about to give up hope. The rubble we were getting to was so heavy that not a living being could've survived its crushing weight. But then I heard it, it was weak, but I heard, and so did the others. "Yusei, help. Help." I continued to dig with more vigor in the direction the voice had spoken from.

"Chloe, we're coming. Just keep talking to us. We'll have you out in a jiffy." Soon we had her out. She didn't look to good, but she was alive.

"Yusei," she moaned. "My shoulder hurts. The left one."

"You're going to be fine." I murmured to her, hoping I sounded reassuring. "You don't have any broken bones. You have a few scrapes and bruises. And there is some shrapnel in your left shoulder, but that won't be a problem. You'll be back to as good as new in no time. We just have to take care of this powerful force." I carefully laid the thin girl on my lap as I did when I first found her after the kidnapping.

"You don't sound so sure about that Yusei. My shoulder's bad isn't it? It can't hurt this much just because there is a little shrapnel in it. Don't sugar coat it for me Yusei." She groaned when she finished. I looked at her shoulder again, wincing at what I saw. She wasn't going to be okay. The shrapnel was long and had gone completely through her shoulder. At the rate she was losing blood, she wouldn't last the hour. And taking it out could just make things worse. the others gathered around looking at her with worry.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. I don't think anybody can survive that kind of damage." I admitted gloomily.

"We'll let's save our cities before it's too late." she said and failed in her effort to get up.

"But what about you?"

"We all know what's going to happen to me, but it's not too late to save millions of lives. Come on Yusei. Let me join you guys in one of your adventures before it's too late. Please?" I reluctantly agreed. At least she would have fun before she left us. I looked up at the sky and saw a bright beacon of light coming from somewhere to our right. I slowly helped her up. I gripped her right shoulder to help support her. She tried to keep her face a blank slate, but her eyes gave away just how much pain she was in.

We did not have far to go. Soon we came across a deep ditch that a had once been the place where a stone tablet had crashed. The glowed from within, like the pool of light I had fallen into after I dueled Roman. On our way there, every time Chloe's long hair had gotten near her wound the part of hair that had come in contact with it became dyed with red. On our way up, Akiza twisted her ankle, Jack cut his hand a rock that he had used as a handhold, Crow fell and scraped his knee, Chloe's nails had broken my skin several times when the pain became almost unbearable for her, and thankfully, I had Leo and Luna and Leo stay behind. All of were hurt in some way, someone was going to die.

Chloe P.O.V.

I looked at the pool of light and then my friends and family. One of us was going to have dive in and never come out. We had all been hurt in some way, no matter how small. I didn't mean to hurt Yusei, but the pain, oh the pain! "So... Who's going in?" Jack asked.

"I'll go." Yusei said as he tried handing me over to Jack.

"No!" I screamed, some of it being that I didn't want him to do the rest being that him trying to hand me over to Jack was hurting my shoulder. "I'm going to do it. None of your injuries are fatal, mine are. It won't make a difference if I go in there and never come out. I'm not even from this dimension. It's not my dimension. It will be exactly like it was before I ever came here. No one will remember me."

"No it won't, it will never feel right to us." Yusei said.

"I'm going to die anyway Yusei. I just want to die on my own terms, not this shoulder wound's. I want to die a hero. I've always wanted to die a hero." I smiled at the thought of dying a hero. Then much to Yusei's dismay, I used all my strength to push me away from him and to fall into the bright light. I fell with my back to light, so I could see my friends one last time. Then I let the bright light engulf me and I felt, I saw, and I heard no more.

Yusei P.O.V.

"Chloe!" I called, as she fell into the the pool of light. I watched as her eyes and open mouth shot out streams of bright light and he limbs spread out as well as her hair. He golden hair was spread out like a fan around her head. Then poof, she and the bright light were no more. I scrambled down into the crater to find some kind of remains, but the bright light hadn't even left me any ashes. My little sister, the closet thing I had to living family, was no more.


	11. One Duelist Short

Chapter 11: One Duelist Short

Akiza P.O.V.

Four years. It had been for years to this day that Chloe, who was like a little sister to me, had died. She would've been my sister-in-law now, if she had lived to this day. Well if she had been alive a year and a half ago. That's when Yusei and I had gotten married. Everyone in New Domino City had heard about their little hero, Yusei had made sure of that. He didn't want Natsumi to just die a hero. he wanted her to die a well known hero.

Right now I'm dueling at her memorial. When the two cities had heard about her sacrifice, they decided to create a turbo dueling competition in her honor. It's called "Chloe's Memorial Turbo Dueling Cup". I know it's not very creative, but at least they did something to honor her. They wanted to put her duel runner on a pedestal in the center of the arena, but Yusei kept it and brings it with him to every turbo duel he's in for good luck.

Anyway, I'm currently dueling the second player of the opponents team and winning. _This is to easy,_ I thought. Then they someone a monster that I recognized from Yusei's description. It was the shadow monster that Crow had dueled against. When it attacked it could jam your wheels and cause you to crash. Yusei never told me how Crow had managed to survive this thing. _I'm in trouble,_ was all I could think as the duelist order his monster to attack causing me to crash as I crossed the starting/finish line.

Yusei P.O.V.

My wife had just crashed and broken her right leg, and I had no one who could take her spot. The first opposing duelist had taken out me and Jack. Crow was at the doctors getting his head checked where he had just hit falling down the stairs that morning and Leo and Luna hadn't received their license yet. And Bruno didnt want to duel. We had to find someone, anyone who was willing and could turbo duel to fill in. We had won the past three "Chloe's Memorial Turbo Dueling Cup". We had won ever one that was held. We had to win every one of them, for Chloe. Now when ever I dueled, I dueled in honor of Chloe's memory. I would never forget the little girl who had once been my sister.

The announcer called a break. I started walking through the crowds with Jack, looking for a stand in. "It's hopeless Yusei. We're ging to have to forfeit." Jack told me.

"No way. We are going to find someone. We have to find someone to stand in for Akiza. For Chloe."

Mysterious Person P.O.V.

How did I get back here? There's Yusei. They're short a player, huh? Well, I better change. If they recognize me, they'll ask to many questions before I can do anything. I have some extra cash in my pocket, I can get some new clothes from that stand over there. I quickly changed and applied a layer or two of make-up to hide any obvious give aways to my true identity. I quickly followed them to their pit stop.

Yusei P.O.V.

When we got back Akiza was waiting for us with her leg in a cast and crutches leaning against the bench. "Find anyone?" she asked. She knew how much winning this turbo duel meant to me.

"No, looks like we're going to have to forfeit. No one wants to duel for what they think is a lost cause, either that or they couldn't." I sighed.

"Well I want to duel and I can. My license hasn't expired yet. I have 'till December." A feminine voice said. I looked over to the owner. A tall female with long, golden hair leaned against one of the supports of the pit stop roof. She wore a dark blue shirt, jacket, pants, tennis shoes, even socks. each had the occasional golden start glittering on it. Her body looked strong even though she was slim. The way she held herself said she was not to be trifled with and that she'd been through plenty of her own ordeals. Her face was clear and perfect. Light, soft pink lips, a delicate nose, and sparkling mischievous diamond blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Cloe. And if you want me to duel, I need to get a runner and get out there."

I was nervous. The only spare runner we had was Chloe's. Could I trust this girl with what was left of my little sister? "I have a runner, but you need to be careful with it. It was Chloe's bike. It means a lot to me."

"It should, she was your little sister. Now let's hurry before you're disqualified."

Chloe P.O.V.

I didn't know how I got back in this dimension, Now I told my friends in my dimension about an evil that is going to take over Yusei's dimension now I brought my friends to help me to defeat this evil. But I'm glad I did. I sat comfortably in my old duel runner's seat and roared out onto the track as the announcer announced me. "We have a last minute replacement. Cloe will be taking Akiza's place in this turbo duel. Akiza's turn was up, so team 5D's new recruit gets to make the first move."

I did a backwards wheely as I raced onto the track, sending the crowd into a screaming and cheering fit as they recognized the trick Chloe had done when she first entered the track. I beat all my opponents easily. The shadow monster and its master didn't stand a chance. The next one wasn't any better, and the whole time I did flips and turns, landing and completing each one with ease, even though I hadn't turbo dueled in years. As I did my victory lap I couldn't help but yell, "Wooohhoooo!" as my hair flew behind me like a wild mustang's mane did when it ran.

When I got off the bike in the pit stop, Yusei and Jack ran over while Akiza hobbled over on her crutches. "How did you do that?" Yusei asked. "No one has been able do any of those stunts since "Chloe!"

Akiza looked closely to my forehead. "Are those golden sparkles on your head?" I grinned. I quickly took off my jacket to reveal a strapless top and two scars. One on my left upper arm and one on my left shoulder and front. The knife from the kidnapping and the shrapnel from the completion of my destiny.

They gasped and I saw them struggle to keep their hope down, knowing anyone could get those scars. "Just in case you guys can't guess you I am, I'll do this this." I said as I rubbed the layers of make-up that my sweat hadn't washed off to reveal a golden mark on my check. I stood smiling at them with my hands on my hips. Just then Crow walked in with an ice pack on his head.

"Sorry I couldn't help you guys, but the doctor said I couldn't leave until he finished the inspection." His eyes were closed as he walked in.

"Bump your head on the stairs again Crow?" I asked.

"Yeah. How did you kno-?" He stopped talking when he finally opened his eyes. "Chloe?"

I couldn't help but give a wide and mischievous grin. "The one and only!"


	12. Changes

Chapter 12: Changes

Yusei P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. The little girl that I had watched die as she sacrificed herself for New Domino City and the Satellite, stood before my friends and me. But she wasn't the same little girl that we knew. The optimistic innocence that her eyes once held was gone, now her eyes shined with the pain and suffering she had gone through in her life, not just here in this dimension, but also her dimension. The seemed hard and and determined, but there still was some warmth in them. That meant she still was kind and caring. The band still resided on her forehead. It had not faded or stretched because of her growth. And her growth was enormous. Last time we had stood next to each other she had been shorter than me, and now she stood taller than Jack. Her golden hair was down to her knees and she was slim and muscular. She still held a professional model's beauty in her thin frame. Right now she stood in front of us grinning at our surprise.

Crow just entered, apologizing for not being here when we needed him, eyes closed of course. When he finally opened his eyes he said, "Chloe?" And Chloe replied back that she was the one and only.

"How are you alive? How are you here? How did you get the shrapnel out of your shoulder? And who are those people?" he asked looking at front and back of her shoulder where scars were instead of shrapnel. His face became twisted in disgust. "Never-mind that last question, I don't."

"You're right, you don't want to know." she replied. "But as for how I'm alive... My mission isn't entirely complete and I never told you guys this, but the voice in my dream said I could not die until my destiny was complete. When everyone thought I wouldn't last the hour because of the blood loss, I would've survived and eventually healed as I obiviously have. I could survive the impossible and go through extreme pain, but I wouldn't die until it was complete. And I would only die when it was completed if I was mortally wounded or really old. My mission for this dimension is sort of completed, but there is still something I need to do that involves both of our dimensions. And these are my friends from my dimension. Louise, Natasha, Callie and Lauren" Akiza, Jack, Crow shaked louise Natasha, Callie and Lauren's hands. She rubbed her head, unsure how we would take this.

"Any way, when I thought throwing myself into the light was going to complete my destiny, I was totally surprised when I woke up to find myself in my dimension in the hospital. The shrapnel from my shoulder had been removed and my shoulder was bandaged. The doctors later explained how they removed it and what my shoulder would be like when it healed, and as I said, you do not want to know how they did it. So, I've been living in my dimension for the past four years, trying to figure out how to get back here, because, of course, the doctors found my family and once I was healed, returned me to them. The past four years of my life have been the worst living nightmare ever. I missed you guys so much. All of you are my real and true family."

"So how did you get back here?" Jack asked forcing his upwards to meet her eyes. Jack liked being the tallest the groop and had a hard time excepting that anyone could be taller than him.

"Well, you know how I knew everything about you guys before coming to this dimension the first time?"

"No, we don't know how you knew." I replied.

"In my dimension Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is an anime show that people in my dimension watch. The first time I came into your dimension, I was watching Crow and Yusei duel and wished I was there, then next thing I knew, I was falling into my television, then a dark place, and then the blue sky. The reason that happen is because of the angle on the screen. I was viewing from the sky. The same thing happened the second time, except I was watching Akiza duel and I ddin't fall from the sky. I wished that I could find a way back to your dimension and then, all of a sudden I was in a dark place and then I hit something solid, knocking the wind out of me. turns out it was the concrete street of an alleyway. I overheared you talking to Jack about Akiza's accident. So I applied some make-up, shopped for some clothes and headed over to your pit stop."

"We're a TV show?" Leo almost squeled with delight. "That is totally cool!"

"How come you didn't tell us before? About being a TV show of course." I asked.

"Because what about to happen to both of our dimensions. Telling you about this won't make a difference now."

"What is going to happ-?" I asked but I was enterrupted by Trudge stomping in.

Chloe P.O.V.

Trudge came from the direction my back was facing and practically shouted, "Congratulations Yusei on another win! I bet your sister would be proud! Good thing you found that character in time!" From the direction he had came he did not see my face until he turned around to see me speak.

"I'm right here, and yes, I am very proud of my big brother."

He had his arm wrapped around Yusei's kneck in a good natured hug. His draw dropped down when he finally looked at my face and my scars. "Natsumi? Is it really you?"

"Yes it's really me Trudge. My real name is Chloe Nicoll by the way. But my nickname is Bunny Boo better." I looked at the ring on his finger. "So, did you finally ask Mia to tye the knot with you?"

I turned and left. I headed towards the announcer's podium. It was time to make my presence known and to warn the people of both cities of what danger was about to raise its ugly head.


	13. The End of the World Speech

Chapter 13: The End of the World Speech

Announcer P.O.V.

"I can't believe it folks! Team 5D's has done it again. They've won the fourth annual Chloe's Memorial Turbo Dueling Cup!" I announced. "They have managed to keep their winning streak alive! And it's all thanks to one very special women who volunteered to take Akiza's place that kept their chances alive after that unfortunate crash! Chloe!" After that I was scheduled to do recaps on all of the duels that had taken place and to put in a few words from the sponsors for two hours. (Yeah, I know their actually adds, and I don't like 'em either, but I'm paid to do it.) But half an hour into the recaps, I noticed a figure waiting patiently in the shadows. I knew it wasn't one of the security guards, they were bulky, and definitely not that tall. So, I figured it was another pesky fan that had managed to sneak past the guards and wanted to make some special announcement, like asking someone to marry them, or to give a shout out to their favorite team. "Go away, we don't let people do free announcements." I said as I covered my mike. The figure stepped out into the light, but not were the cameras could see her. I couldn't help the loud gasp that came out of my mouth as I recognized the figure. I turned off the mike and gently set it down. No one would miss my voice for a few minutes.

"Oh, I think you can make a special exception for me." The girl had changed much since I had last seen her duel.

"Chl-oe?" She nodded. "But, Yusei told us you were dead. Did he lie?"

Yes it's me, and no, he thought I was dead too. I thought I was going to die too, but all will be explained in the announcement."

"Of course. Just let me make a quick intro." I said as I turned on the mike. "Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for the one and only Chloe Fudo!" At her name the crowd instantly fell silent and I passed the mike and the spotlight, onto her.

Chloe P.O.V.

The crowd was silent and the wind blew my hair away from my body, revealing my scars on every screen this was been put on. It also revealed my mark. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. I can reassure I am the real Chloe Fudo, though my real name is Chloe Nicoll, and I come from another dimension." Startled gasps and whispers spread among the crowd. "Before you assume I'm some crazy nut job, let me tell you my story." I began. "I was a scared and lonely girl in my dimension. I was forced to be the perfect little daughter that every parent wants their child to be until I found out I had altium, and every time I failed to be perfect I was pushed away, not only by my ex-friends but also some of my teachers. They laughed with joy every time a blow struck its mark, and every time a bruise.I was done with my boring, yet painful. The only thing I enjoyed was watching television, to be specific, I loved watching the show, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. One day, as I watched the show, I leaned closer and closer to my laptop and pressed my hand against it, wishing to be a part of Yusei's world and adventures, and then all of a sudden I was falling through the sky, and Crow caught my on his duel runner. I came to this dimension at the age of sixteen, and "died" when I was seventeen. The only reason I didn't die is because when I was kidnapped shortly after arriving in this dimension, I was rescued from my captors, but I was pretty much on death row. But a spirit told me a spirit told me to protect this world, unless I so choosed, but if I lived, I could not die until my mission, a very special mission, was complete." I paused. "Now, mind you, this mission of mine may be special, but it is a heavy and and painful burden to carry. Anyway, why I was transported back to my dimension, I don't know. But four years later I find myself back here, and just in time to bail my big brother's but out. But I also come back bearing bad news. My ex-friends found out about my little trip to your dimension, and since their the tyrants of my dimension, well, they want to expand their tyranny. They will eventually find their way riht now here to take over your dimension, and whatever they cannot take over, they will destroy. It will start out as dueling for your belongings, then your homes and land, your lives, and then finally, all those they could not beat or were unable to duel will either be enslaved or killed. I hope you will allow me to lead you through these tough times, seeing that I am the only with experience or knowledge of my dimension." No one questioned my leadership. "Good, now the friends who betrayed me will be the first here, and then they will bring their army. My family, my father Chris, my mother Tina, my grandmother Nanny Doe, and my older sister Katherine are letting me and my friends Louise, Natsaha, Callie, and Luaren to help me to stay to protect this dimension. And now let me and my friends help and protect you from Annalease and Adam they are my enimys and they didn't do anything but to hurt me."


	14. Ex-friends vs Friend

**Chapter 14: Ex- Friend's vs. Friend**

Chloe P.O.V.

Originally I had been surprised at the crowd's willingness to let me lead them through the upcoming battle, but I guess they usually had weird stuff like this happen and just flowed with it. Another thing was, I was supposed to be dead and yet here I was warning them about my ex friend's invasion plan.

Just then I felt a really strong pain in my head Annalease and Adam are here. "AHHHH!" I yelled. "Chloe. You ok?" Yusei asked me. "I can feel a strong negative energy, that means Annalease and Adam are coming." I said to Yusei. Then I saw two people in black cloaks and I recognised their faces. "Well, well if it's isn't Annalease and Adam. It's been a really long time and I am not happy to see you." I glared at my were they stood and they took off their cloaks. And Annalease was the first to speak. "So Chloe, you believe warning them of our plans will stop us?" she shouted and then chuckled. "I'm not sorry to say that you are going to fail no matter what you do. And those scars that you wear now will not be only ones on your body by the time I am done with you. I will make sure every blow I make leaves you with a devastating scar!" My ex- friend around her grinned with evil glee, to make the same promise as Annalease without the use of words.

"I don't care what you promise you dirt bag!" I snarled as I jumped to the ground from the announcer's stand, thankfully which was only a few feet from the ground. I walked over to them snarling in their faces. "You won't take this dimension and you won't hurt any of these people."

My friend Adam grabbed my arm and before I could do anything, he threw me onto the ground. "And you better stay down." He growled, preparing for him kick me. But before he could, Yusei and the gang stood in between me and my family. Yusei, Crow, Leo, Luna, Akiza, Bruno, Mia, and Trudge formed a defensive wall and Jack helped me up.

"So," my ex friend chuckled, "you have others fight your battles for you?" Shaking her messy blonde hair.

I shoved my way through my friends and stared my ex- friend in the eye. "I've learned how to fight my own battles thank you. But it never hurts to have people who care enough to help you when you need it."

"Well then let's see if you can beat me at a duel yet." Adam challenged. "It's kind of strange," she chuckled. "You lived in a place where dueling is everything and you still can't beat me." The gang looked at me strangely and with worry. They knew I was an excellent duelist, and if sister was better than me, we were in trouble.

"I had no reason to win in our dimension, and I if I ever attempted to beat any of you at it when you ordered to duel one of you, you would beat me until I couldn't feel my limbs." I retorted.

"That was fun. But I challenge you to a battle city duel." I gritted my teeth. This was good news and bad news.

"What's a Battle City Duel?" Yusei asked.

"It's a duel when your opponent loses you have to give their rare card to the winner and that what they did in the first TV series of Yu-Gi-Oh! and they even had the three Egyptian God cards Obelisk The Tormentor, Slifer The Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon Of Ra they are the most powerful cards in all of duel monster history."

My ex-friend chuckled. "Yep, and the stakes are that if I win we get complete and utter control over this dimension, but if you win, we leave for good."

"The upside is that this whole taking the over dimension thing would be over quickly, but the downside is, it might not be in our favour." I added.

"But I thought you said that she wasn't a good duelist." Leo commented. "So why would it not be in our favour?"

"I didn't say she wasn't a good duelist, I just said I never tried to beat her. I've always let her win." I replied.

Yusei grabbed my shoulder. "Chloe, don't do this. There are other ways."

"Yeah, but it involves people who can't fight, can't duel, and most of them will probably die before this war is over." Jack "helpfully" commented.

"Jack has a point, Yusei. Too many would die and we still wouldn't be guaranteed a victory. This is the best way to end things." He sadly nodded. I started to walk away with my sister to a dueling field, but then stopped and turned around. "And Yusei, the name is Chloe Fudo, and if I fail I won't even exist in this dimension." I said.

A few minutes later I stood in the dueling field facing my ex-friend prepared to duel. "Since this is your true "home", as you call it, you may go first." My ex-friend sneered after we picked up our hand.

"Very well, I use the magic card Scapegoat, sacrifice two scapegoats to summon Gogiga Gagagigo in attack mode I end my turn."

**Gogiga Gagagigo-Attack: 2950-Defense: 2800-Attribute: Water-Special Abilities: None-Level 8**

"I summon Baron, Mad King of Dark World in attack mode. Then I end my turn."

**Baron, King of Dark World-Attack: 1800-Defense: 400-Attribute: Dark-Special Abilities: When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent: You can discard 1 card.-Level 4**

"You made a bad move. You should've placed him in defence so I couldn't do this! Performance of Sword, wipe out her Baron, Mad King of Dark World and take a few of her life points with him!"

**Chloe 4000/2 cards Adam 1150/5 cards**

"And with that I end my turn." I smiled triumphantly. I was the first to draw blood in this battle, in a manner of speaking.

"You won't be grinning like that by the time I'm through with you! I summon the level 2 Speed Warrior

**Speed Warrior-Attack: 900-Defense: 400-Attribute: Wind-Special Abilities: During the Battle Phase of the turn you Normal Summon this card, you can double it's original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.-Level 2**

"I end my turn."

I drew a card. Perfect, just what I needed. "I pay one thousand of my life points to summon the magic card, Toon World. I then summon Toon Summoned Skull onto the field into attack mode! And I place Performance of Sword to defence mode. Now my Toon Summoned Skull attack your Speed Warrior. And I end my turn. "

**Toon Summoned Skull-Attack: 2500-Defense: 1200-Attribute: Dark-Special Abilities: This card cannot attack the same turn it is summoned. Pay 500 life points each time it attacks. If your opponent doesn't have a Toon monster on the field you can attack their life points directly.-Level 6**

**Chloe 1600 2 cards Adam 1150/ 4 cards**

"Is the little Chloe afraid I'm going to get something stronger than her little Performance of Sword? Oh..." She said. "Well you were right that I am scared but that makes me stronger. With the power of the Character spirit world I call upon the please give me the power of the pharaoh and all my Character spirit friends to rid of Annalease and Adam's evil for once and for all." Chloe said "_Let's do this together Chloe. In the name of the pharaohs that came before I call upon of the Egyptian Gods of Egypt. Now everyone join together with Chloe and the prophecy will be refilled." _Atem said. "According to the prophecy 'When a sixteen year old human child crossover a different dimension the one to honest the power of the Character spirits and only a brave and strong human can rid the dimension's evil forever.' and I will able to make the prophecy to come true. First activate the Tribute to the domed spell card I send one card from my hand to the graveyard so I can destroy your Toon Summoned skull. Then I summon Junk Synchron

**Junk Synchron- Attack: 1300- Defence: 500- Attribute: Dark- Special Abilities: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your graveyard in face-up Defence Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated. - Level: 3**

"And I activate my Junk Synchron special ability when this monster is summoned I can special summon one level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard directly to my field in face-up in defence position. I choose Speed Warrior. I activate Quillbolt Hedgehog ability from my graveyard because there's a tuner monster on my side of the field I can directly summon it. Now it's time for me to Synchro Summon I tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron with my Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior

**Junk Warrior- Attack:2300- Defense:1300- Attribute: Dark- Special Abilities: When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all level 2 and lower monsters you control. - Level: 5**

Now my Junk Warrior is out on the field his special ability activates because I Synchro Summoned it gains attack points of all level 2 or below monsters I have on the field because I have Speed Warrior now my Junk Warrior's attack points is now 3200 attack points now my Junk Warrior will attack you directly I end my turn."

**Chloe 1600/ 0 cards Adam 0/4 cards**

"Since I win," I started. "I get your rarest cards from both of your decks." I said when my friends and my adoptive brother's friends came to me.

"Way go Chloe. You did amazing and I am sure your family would be proud of you. speaking of which Your family have been transported to this dimension aswell."

I looked and my mum, dad, Katherine and Nanny Doe was there. "Mum, Dad, Katherine, Nanny Doe? Is that you?" They nodded I ran towards them and I hugged them that I can't believe they are in Yusei's dimension.

"You think you win but I will not allow it I have a gun." Annalease and Adam had a gun in their hand. "Do it Annalease." Adam said. So they pulled the trigger and she and Adam was about to kill me. "CHLOE WATCH OUT!"

Luna sensed a very strong connection and Akiza aswell. '_So much power and sacrifice' _Luna and Akiza gasped.

"It's Character Spirits Chloe what she said was true they are saving Chloe."

The bullet didn't aimed to me it aimed to Pharaoh Atem he became mortal then he collapsed on the ground. I gasped. "Atem no. You will be alright." I said to Atem holding him in my arms. "Don't worry about me Chloe I will be in heaven with your granddad and your great grandmother." His head was side ways and he had no pulse he was dead.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT PEOPLE FOR FUN AND COME TO YUSEI'S DIMENSION TO TRY TO DESTORY IT BUT THIS HAVE TO END NOW!" Just then when Yusei sensed a strong magical energy then I was floating high above the air I was transforming. "What's happening?" My clothes changed into a blue sparkly vest and skirt a golden gem on my vest I had arm warmers it goes up to where my hands are I had a tiara crown I had blue boots and I have wings.

"Chloe You have been transformed into a fairy." Yusei said. "How is this possible?" I asked "I think you unleashed your true power and the duel spirits said there's another prophecy 'When a Character spirit becomes mortal sacrifice their life for a human child and will have the power to transform into a fairy and have the power of the dragon fire.' That's mean you are the chosen one Chloe." Luna explained to me.

"Me a fairy? Now with my new powers I will now put Annalease and Adam in their place. Dragon Fire!" I blasted Annalease and Adam they dogged my attack.

Officer Trudge arrived and his crew of sector security. "Holt. You two are under arrest for several attempts at threat and try to murder one of residence of New Domino City. Get them boys!" Sector Security arrested Annalease and Adam. I flew down to Atem.

"Chloe I'm sorry I know how it is hard for you." Yusei said to me. I kneeled down and put my hands on Atem's head. "Atem open your eyes. Please don't leave me Atem. This can not be the end I love you it's not the end." my friends and family witness my power. "Look Chloe's powers has healing qualities she is healing her best friend." Yusei said. Chloe used her healing powers to heal Atem wounded chest just then Atem slowly opened his eyes. "Chloe? You saved me. Huh? You healed me. But how?" Atem said and asked me. "I used my powers to heal you and Annalease and Adam shot you my anger was so great I was able to transformed myself into a fairy and I actually saved you from dying. And Trudge and his team of Sector Security arrested Annalease and Adam." I explained to Atem what happened. I helped Atem up. I barely stand.

"Chloe. Are you alright," Akiza asked me. "Yeah I must have used too much of my powers all at once." I said to Akiza. "I think you should get some rest and maybe your powers will grow stronger after some rest." Akiza said to me I nodded and as we are leaving the Kaiba Dome. Yusei stopped. "Chloe come on. Are you coming with us?" Yusei said. "You guys can go on I just want to talk to Atem. I will meet you at the garage. At the clock repair shop." I said to Yusei. "Ok but just promise me you will be careful Chloe I don't want you to get hurt for the third time." Yusei said to me.

"Alright I will be very careful and you don't have to worry Yusei I have Atem to look after me and besides we have known each other for years and we became best friends since secondary school." I said to Yusei explaining how long me and Atem have been best friends. "Atem if Chloe is feeling tired just take her to the clock repair shop and the garage is round the back ok. And here it's something to get you back to the garage. here there's the quadrants to the place and I will put a transmitter on the door I will leave the key under the door matrass so you two can get in." Yusei told Atem or otherwise he will get lost. "Ok I got it Yusei see you there." When Yusei and his friends had gone so me and Atem began to talk what happened so far and they are so happy together and told Atem what happened the first time I've came to Yusei's dimension.

"Chloe I never had a chance to tell you at the Character spirit world, just to tell you the truth I love you so much and I think you a smart, funny, hard working, studios, and very beautiful person I've ever known." Atem said those things to me. I gasped. "Oh Atem that is the most romantic thing you ever said to me in a long time. Do you think I'm beautiful when we were in secondary school a lot boys think I was fat." I said to Atem. "I don't you are fat Chloe. Don't worry what other people think you will always be beautiful." I giggled. "Yeah I keep that in mind Atem." I said to Atem. " No Chloe, it's the truth," Atem said "Really. Do you really think I'm beautiful?" I asked.

"of course Chloe I know it's kinda sudden but. Would you go out with me and become my girlfriend?" Atem asked me. "Of course I will go out with you because we are more than friend we are now boyfriend and girlfriend." Just then we kissed the first time then I was feeling really tired and I fell asleep Atem carried me back to the guy's place and Yusei took me to my old room before I left four years ago.

Yusei gotten a phone call from the Sector Security Bureau that Trudge need's Chloe, Yusei, Atem, and all their friends at the Sector Security Bureau the day after tomorrow. And Yusei wanted Chloe to be safe for now on and now I am a duelist and a scientist. And I want Chloe to have a normal life without the life threating part and I have a real family I am so lucky to have Chloe, Akiza, Martha, Jack, Crow, Luna, and Leo and Chloe's friends. I am always surrounded by friends.

I woke up six hours later I was in my old room and everything seems to be there. I went down stairs. "Hey look who's finally up." Yusei said "Good Morning everyone." I replied to Yusei. I smelled something amazing. "mmmm something smells amazing." I said to Yusei. "Akiza is making your favourite chocolate chip pancakes to celebrate your return and the welcome to your friends." Yusei said to me. "Aww thanks Akiza." I said to Akiza. "Where's Louise, Natasha, Callie and Lauren?" I asked. "They are still asleep and they were really tired last night and they went to bed before when you and Atem came in." After we eaten Yusei told Martha what happened yesterday. "Oh and Chloe I've got a call HQ yesterday and Annalease and Adam will have a trial tomorrow. Trudge wants you, me, Akiza, Luna, Louise, Natasha, Callie Lauren, and Atem to be at the court room at 2:00 pm in the afternoon." Yusei said to me and we have to practice to explain what happened at the Kaiba Dome and why Annalease and Adam wanted me killed.

The Next Day.

The day came for Chloe, Yusei and all of their friends arrived at the New Domino City Court room we left at 1:15pm and we arrived at 1:30pm we had half an hour to practice how the stitch ration started and when 2:00 approached it was time for the trail. The judge came in to the room. Annalease and Adam came aswell and they were wearing orange outfits and they had handcuffs on their wrists. We all stand up as the judge sat down. "Please be seated." Everyone sat down while the judge continued to speak. "Now this is trial number 4GL: The Fudos and Izinski vs. Annalease Summerfield and Adam.

Now, both lawyers will please rise and make your first opening statements." As he said that, Annalease and Adam's lawyer came in first to make his opening statement on Bakura.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the jury, my client here is accused of theft and attempted murder. But, wasn't he protecting his company? Yes they was and has they ever killed anybody? No. But, if you put my client away, please look at him and see that he deserves another chance at redemption. They wouldn't hurt anybody, especially his own employees. They protects and defends himself. My client is a good and hard-working business man and They has always been able to get the job done no matter how hard or how bad the situation is. Thank You." Annalease and Adam's lawyer sat back down next to him as Akiza watched him sit back down.

"That was corny..." Akiza said to herself.

"Alright, now , Yusei where is your lawyer?" asked the judge.

"Your honor, my lawyer is parking his car outside, so he will be here within..." as he was about to finish, his lawyer came in unexpectedly.

"I'm here, sorry I'm late." said a middle-aged man running to Yusei's side of the court.

Atem finished his sentence and said "...seconds." Atem's lawyer came up to him and asked him what the situation was and Atem told him that they just started and the court was waiting on the him to give out an opening statement on Annalease and Adam . The lawyer put down his briefcase and started to speak.

"Ladies and gentleman, do you think that it's right to set this man free? So that he can continue stealing any private information from my client? Annalease and Adam has done some serious damage to my client and his family over the past several months and you want to say that he's not guilty of committing these felonies? How about if they tried to take out a gun and points it at to they're own would you work for a snake like them? His managerial skills may be good, but how he uses it is like a one way ticket to your grave. So, I will say this, Annalease and Adam is a bad influence to children and teens and he is not the right person to run a high paying company. If you set him free, you'll be sending out a demon into the streets. Thank You." As he sat back down with Atem, Atem whispered to him,

"Nice speech, I just hope we can get enough to put them in the facility."

"Alright, after hearing both the plaintiff and the defendant's lawyers tell their opening statements, I have a feeling that this case will be something. Defendant, please call your first witness." The Judge told Annalease and Adam.

"Yes, your honor, defence calls Akiza Izinski to the stand!" Akio got up from his seat and stood in the booth next to the judge. The Bailiff came up to him and told him "Please place your right hand on this book." he continued "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

Akiza replied "I Swear!" He sat down and waited for Bakura's lawyer to step up to him.

"Miss. Izinski, how long have you known Annalease and Adam?"

"I've known Annalease and Adam for two days now."

"I see, and how would you describe your relationship with my client?"

"I would describe them as an arrogant, evil, and full of madness,"

"It SOUNDED like he was in trouble? Did you just think can tell me. What happened at the Domino City Kaiba Dome?"

"While I was in the Kaiba Dome I was watched my friend Chloe duel Annalease and Adam and she defeated them. And then I saw Annalease and Adam try to kill Chloe but I sensed a very strong connection she is connected between this dimension and another world but they didn't killed Chloe but they killed Chloe's friend Atem then she gotten so angry her anger was so great she was able to transform." The whole room gasped at what Akiza said to Annalease and Adam's lawyer and it suddenly got quiet.

"No further questions, your honor" Akiza smirked and got up from the stand and to sit in his original seat. The judge banged his gavel and said "Plaintiff, call your next witness."

"Yes," Yusei whispered in his ear to call up the next witness to call upon. "Plaintiff calls Chloe Fudo to the stand!" Chloe up from her seat and walked into the stand and sat down. Yusei's lawyer walked up to Chloe and asked her questions from before.

"Miss Fudo, how long have you known these defendant?"

"I have known Adam for about four years and I have known Annalease for four years aswell."

"I see, and where were you on the day that my client was with these defendant?"

"I was at the Kaiba dome with my adoptive brother, and all of my friends. I saw Annalease and Adam killed my best friend Atem.

"And how did they killed your friend?"

"They both had guns and they tried to kill me,"

"What did you see in there exactly?"

"I saw them trying to kill me but instead they killed my friend I've known since year seven." The jury gasped again at the reaction.

"Can you describe to us how it happened in your point of view?"

"Sure, I will describe it you, word for word." Chloe started to begin what happened on her side of the story.

"I was at the Kaiba Dome watching my adoptive brother's duel with his friends and I was so proud of him then there was two people in cloaks and then I felt a really strong pain in my head and I sensed my ex-friends Adam and Annalease were in the Kaiba Dome and they were here to destroy this world and," I

"Objection!" said Annalease and Adam's Lawyer.

"Shut up!" The judge screamed and the room went silent yet again, but the judge saw everyone astonished to see him out-of-order, so he calmed down and cleared his throat. "I mean Overruled. Now, please get to the point before I have to sit you back down Miss Fudo."

"and so I dueled Annalease and Adam to defend myself and my friends and while I was dueling they said that I was scared but I told them I maybe scared but that makes me stronger then a strong positive energy and when I was in the Character spirit world four years ago some of my Character spirit friends told me this prophecy legend say 'When a sixteen year old human child crossover a different dimension the one to honest the power of the Character spirits and only a brave and strong human can rid the dimension's evil forever.' then after the duel I saw my family my mum, my dad, my older sister and my grandmother after that Annalease and Adam got out their gold guns and trying to kill me but one of my Character spirit friends became mortal and he got killed then I gotten so angry at Annalease and Adam my anger was so great I was floating into the air I was transforming and my friend Luna told me of another legend When a Character spirit becomes mortal sacrifice their life for a human child and will have the power to transform into a fairy and have the power of the dragon fire.',"

"No further questions, your honor." Chloe got up from the stand and walked back to her seat. Atem's Lawyer turned to the jury as he grabbed partial evidence to the case.

"I would like to direct to you "Exhibit A", Annalease and Adam's gold guns. The handle is gold. This has been in his desk in case if anyone had tried to get on his bad side."

"Objection!" Annalease and Adam's Lawyer stood up and pointed to the evidence "they had that gun in their family for generations and it was probably a family heirloom for him to carry around with him so he could defend himself from any thugs at night." Atem's Lawyer continued to what he was saying.

Atem's Lawyer approached the pregnant Tea and said "Can you please describe to us how it happened in your point of view?"

"Sure, I can do that, word for word. Let me just start out on how my day began." Chloe started explain to the judge and to everyone in the courtroom what happened between Yusei, Annalease and Adam.

"Before I went to the Kaiba dome I was at home with my adoptive brother Yusei and my friends Louise Longhurst, Callie McMillian, Lauren Richardson, Akiza, and Natasha Goodwin we went to the Kaiba Dome to watch the tournament then my brother and his team won and then I made an announcement I told them everything what my childhood was like and how Annalease and Adam betrayed me,"

"Objection!" said Annalease and Adam's Lawyer**.**

"Shut up!" the judge screamed and the room went silent yet again, but the judge saw everyone astonished to see him out-of-order, so he calmed down and cleared his throat. "I mean Overruled. Now, please get to the point before I have to sit you back down Chloe."

"Then I felt a strong negative energy after my duel with Annalease and Adam they tried to kill me but instead they killed Atem then Atem became mortal and they shot Atem I was crying and then the next thing I knew I was shouting then I was floating high above the air and I was transforming into a fairy and I had the power of the dragon fire and then Trudge and his team of Sector Security arrested Annalease and Adam I flew back down and I told him that I loved him Yusei, Akiza, and all of my friends and family witnessed my new power. My new powers had healing qualities and I was able to save my best friend from dying.

Chloe's response left Annalease and Adam's lawyer in shock that his client would be locked up.

"No further questions, your honor." Chloe got up from the stand and walked back to her seat. Yusei's Lawyer turned to the jury as he grabbed partial evidence to the case.

"I would like to direct to you "Exhibit A", Annalease and Adam's gold guns. The handle is gold, but is able to kill with only one bullet. This has been in his desk in case if anyone had tried to get on his bad side."

"Objection!" Bakura's Lawyer stood up and pointed to the evidence "They has had those guns in their family for generations and it was probably a family heirloom for him to carry around with him so he could defend themselves from any thugs at night." Yusei's Lawyer continued to what he was saying.

"Thugs? What about their friends? Atem, stand up and show the court room your flesh wound." Atem did what the lawyer said and rolled his shirt to show the courtroom his two shot marks that Annalease and Adam gave him when he shot him arm with the guns. The courtroom saw the flesh wound and Akiza spoke up to tell them.

"These scars are the ones that Annalease and Adam tried to kill my friend Chloe Ann Fudo." The courtroom cheered from that statement, but Robert banged the gavel to keep it quiet.

"Order, I want order. Order in the courtroom." he said as Atem joked around with him.

"Okay, I'll just have a Bacon burger with a side of fries, thank you." the court laughed and the judge got a little testy with Atem and suddenly banged his gavel again to silence the courtroom once again.

"Atem, I find you in contempt, one more joke like that and I'll have the bailiff here escort you out of the courtroom." Atem cringed and laughed nervously as he sat back down. "Now then, if there aren't any more evidence, the jury will now take fifteen minutes to go over all the evidence and stories to decide Annalease and Adam's judgment."

During that time, Yusei and his lawyer started to talk about what they might have planned if they didn't give enough evidence. On the other side of the courtroom, Bakura was talking to his lawyer as well.

"I can't believe you! I hope you know what you got us into!" Annalease said to their Lawyer.

"Look, I'm sure they'll probably give you community service time or probably house arrest. At least you won't be in prison if we're lucky."

Fifteen minutes passed and the jury had come back and the judge also returned to his chair to hear their results. The jury passed the note to their speaker.

"Jury, what is your response for Annalease and Adam?" said the judge.

"We, the jury, find the defendant guilty of attempted murder, blackmail, and theft in the first degree."

"Well then, it leaves me with just this option." said the judge "Annalease Summerfield and Adam I hereby sentence you to life in the New Domino City Facility. Court adjourned!"

"Life in prison? At least they'll leave everyone alone." said Chloe

Chloe up from her seat as she was barely able to stand on her own. They walked up to Akiza and I gave her a high five and watch Annalease and Adam be taken to the facility.

"You haven't seen the last of us. We'll be back someday to get rid of you and your friends." Adam gave them that warning but Chloe responded,

"Yeah, right more like never going to happen, _you bitches_..!"

Annalease and Adam was handcuffed behind their backs, so they couldn't touch anyone. As Annalease and Adam left, Akiza, Yusei, Atem and Chloe left the courtroom as well, but then Chloe's friends came from behind them to tell them something.

"Way go Chloe, you manage to put Annalease and Adam in the facility." said Louise

"Well it wasn't just me Yusei, Trudge, Atem and Akiza helped me to get through this, we did it together." Said Chloe happily.

Later that day we celebrated for Chloe to be able to put Annalease and Adam in the facility. "This is the best party ever thank you guys for everything."

"I do anything for my adoptive sister and besides we are more than friends we are a family."

_To be continue._


	15. A Happy Ending, For Most People

**Chapter 15: A Happy Ending, For Most People**

Yusei P.O.V.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I never thought I was going to have to do it. That was all I could think as I made the party arrangements. She had been so brave and talented sister I ever had and so full of life. She did deserved to live this way, or

Chloe saved my dimension and Trudge arrested Chloe's ex-friends and they are sentenced life in the facility and they will not be leaving any time soon and so we were able to protect the people of Satellite and New Domino City just as when me and my friends save the world from the Dark Signers, so me, Jack, and Crow connected Satellite and New Domino city. And save the city of the three emperor's of Yliaster

We all getting things ready for Chloe's surprise welcome back party we have invited her friends, her family, and all the people that I know so we want celebrate her win over her ex-friends Annalease Summerfield and Adam and they are sentenced life in the facility prison so they will be locked up for a really long time.

Chloe P.O.V.

I am so glad that I am staying in Yusei's dimension so I can protect this dimension and make sure there's no danger and I am so lucky that I have met lots of new friends and I joined with Yusei and his friends I was able to be apart of Team 5D's and now I am a fairy I can able to save people from dying using my healing powers when they are injured and when little kids are lost I can find their way home.

Annalease and Adam P.O.V.

Me and Adam have been sent to this facility prison I hate this treating me like I am crap. Someday we will get revenge of Chloe and her adoptive brother Yusei and their friends and we have prison food seven days a week. And I want to get out of here I want to break out of this place and go and find Chloe and Yusei force them to Turbo duel us and make sure that Chloe gets sent to the hospital.

Chloe P.O.V.

Everything was fast from there on, I am growing up so fast, and the next thing I knew, I was walking towards the cell that held my ex-friends. "You sure you want to be alone with them?" Yusei asked me, just out of their view but not out of earshot.

"I'll be fine Yusei. I need to talk to them alone."

"Okay, but if you need me, I'll be within hearing distance." Yusei said "Thanks Yusei I know you have to go down all this trouble for me but," I said. "It's no trouble at all Chloe after all we are family now." Yusei relied to me. "But I am really grateful," And as I approached Annalease and Adam's cell I took a deep breath. And with that I walked into my ex-friend's shared cell room.

They looked up at me in shock as I calmly sat down across from them. "Hello Annalease, Adam. How are you?"

"Well, well well look what cat got in," Annalease asked. "It's your fault that you put us in prison."

"No it is your fault that you both try to kill me on the day at the Kaiba Dome and it's not of your concern, but I want you to know, you wanted to kill me, but I would do it for my friends. The one I have here that actually treats me like a human being, unlike you. Now I have a Team 5D's Party to attend to, so goodbye and good luck."

After that I went to the party. I partied hard and accidentally bumped into a tall black haired boy who was kind of cute. My life was starting to look up. "A toast to Chloe who save us from her Ex-friends and from destroying our world she more than saved us she saved the entire dimension and for Team 5D's on their win at Chloe's Memorial Turbo Dueling Cup," Yusei said. As we hold up our glasses we all shouted. "Cheers!"

I looked at the six foot and one inch tall long black haired boy and he looked at me and he walked over to me. "My name is Takumi Ichinose, I play the bass in Trapnest, its a pleasure to meet you." he told me my name. "I'm Chloe Fudo. The honor is mine." I replied and told my name.

"Oh yeah. You are the one at the tournament and you dueled against two people you know." I had a flashback on the day when I was in the Kaiba Dome dueling Annalease and Adam. "Yep that's me, I was dueling Annalease and Adam, for the fate of this Dimension they didn't want to take over they wanted to destroy the this dimension but luckily I was able to save it and my friend. And but they are in the facility prison now I went to visit them a few days but they will be in the facility for a very long time." Takumi was shocked and was he realized he met the hero who saved the entire duel monsters dimension.

Me and Takumi talked most of the evening and we danced. "So Takumi. How long you been playing in Trapnest for?" I asked. "For 4 years now Ren joined 3 years ago because our other guitarist quit. So we have Reira as the lead vocal, Naoki with the drums, Ren as the guitarist and as for me I am at bass." He told me. "Wow I have been singing since I was 11 and I began to dance when I was 11 first I did ballet then when I was 13 I did hip hop." I told Takumi.

"Wow you must be a quite a dancer." Takumi said. I nodded. Then Akiza, Callie, Natasha, Louise, Lauren and Luna came while I was talking to Takumi.

"Hi guys. What's up?" I asked Akiza. "Chloe your brother have been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?" Akiza said and asked.

"I have been talking to my new friend. Akiza, Callie, Natasha, Louise, Lauren, and Luna. This is Takumi Ichinose he play the bass guitar in Trapnest, Takumi these are my friends." I introduced my friends to my new friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Takumi said to my friends. "Nice to meet you too." My friends said to Takumi.

"Chloe Yusei is so worried about you." Akiza said to me. "Ok Akiza, you already said that twice tonight," I said to Akiza. "Well come on Chloe." Akiza replied to me

"Ok, Ok. Well it's been good to meet you Takumi." I said to him. "It been great to meet you and your friends here is my phone number and my email address."

"Thanks Takumi I will see you soon." Takumi nodded and I went with my friends. Yusei have been searching most of the night. "Chloe where have you been I have been searching for you." Yusei scolded me. "I have met an new friend he's name is Takumi Ichinose he is really nice to me and he play the bass guitar in Trapnest." I told Yusei about the friend I met at the party. "Right as I know who you were with. I would like to meet the guy you were talking with." I nodded. I went to find Takumi then I spotted him he was with the rest of his band. "Takumi." Takumi turned around he saw me with my brother. "Hi Chloe. Everyone this is Chloe Fudo we just met a few hours ago. "Hi I'm Reira this is Ren and the blond guy is Naoki."

"It's nice to meet you. This my adoptive brother Yusei Fudo." I introduced my brother to Takumi and his friends.

"Good to meet you." Yusei said to Takumi and the rest of his band members.

As the night went on the party ended at eleven o'clock me, Yusei, and Akiza went home when I got home I went to my room and I was so tired I changed an went to bed as I drifted off I fell into a deep sleep.

Later that night

"I can't take this any more we must have our revenge against Chloe and that idiot Yusei Fudo. Are you with me or not?" Adam got up and nodded he wanted revenge aswell so they started to make an escape plan and while the facility is in lockdown. They found one way to get out of the facility is to dig a hole under Annalease's bottom bunk bed and they used a knife and a spoon and it them half an hour to try make a hole so when they can escape through the tunnel and they will be free.

When one of the facility guards realized that Annalease and Adam has escape from the facility prison they are going to contact Officer Trudge at Sector Security Headquarters. "Hello Trudge here."

"Officer Trudge two prisoners has escape. The ones that had been sentenced for life." Trudge gaped. "How did you let them escape?" Trudge asked. "Well I went to see if they are quite until I realized they were gone. They dug a hole in their cell and manage to escape."

"Right I must warn Chloe, Yusei, and their friends and keep a look out for Annalease and Adam if they spotted them they will let me know."

The Next Day

Breaking news Mss Annalease Summerfield and her partner Mr Adam have escaped from the Facility prison and now on the run if anyone have some clues about Annalease and Adam's whereabouts please contact Sector Security. This is Angela Rains Reporting.

I went to see Natasha, Louise, Callie and Lauren at the New Domino City park we been chatting most of the day I showed my friends the sites I've been the last time I was transported and I showed them the place where I gotten kidnapped.

"Guys this is the spot where I had my first duel against a guy we raised the sakes the winner was to get the dark magician card but I defeated him and he wacked me on the back of my head. And he kidnapped me."

Then I took them to the old facility prison that's where Annalease and Adam are held.

"This is the old facility and plus this is the place where I got marked and I actually fell off the balcony and I gotten injured pretty bad." I told my friends.

"So was you alright?" Louise asked me.

"Well I was in a coma for one month and Yusei told me about my injuries he told me I had four broken ribs on my right side, one of which had broken through my skin, a broken left arm, I've been electrocuted, my right leg has been stabbed twice, my abdomen has been repeatedly cut, I had a deep stab on my left arm, I fractured the left side of my pelvis, I did have a bit of internal bleeding, but that has been stopped, and I had a small crack on the back of my skull." I told my friends my injuries.

"At least you lived." Callie said.

"Yeah, I guess you do have a good point Callie."

Trudge call me on my mobile phone. My mobile phone was ringing I pick up my mobile from my bag and I was going to answer it. "Sorry guys, I have to take this." I said to my friends.

"It's cool with us we will have a look around at the duel dome." My friends left and have a look around the Kaiba dome

"Hello this is Chloe," I said. "Hi Chloe it's Trudge," As I recognize his voice. "oh. Hi Trudge. What's up?" I asked. "your ex-friends has escape the facility prison." Trudge said as he warned me.

"What do you mean escaped?" I asked Trudge.

"One of the facility guards told me they dug a hole in their cell and escape and I think they want revenge out of you and Yusei. Please be on a look out."

Trudge warned me about Annalease and Adam. "Ok I will keep a look out when I will be on my duel runner with Yusei. And I will tell the guys of what you said." I hold up with Trudge. "What was that all about Chloe?" Natasha asked me. "Guys. Annalease and Adam have broken out of the facility late last night." I said to my friends. "No way we have to see your adoptive brother," Lauren said. "You mean Yusei and I think that Annalease and Adam wanted revenge against me and Yusei." my friends gasped. "Guys I could take you to Luna and Leo's place and it the safest place."

"Chloe magic Winx!" I transformed into a fairy my clothes changed into a blue sparkly vest and skirt a golden gem on my vest I had arm warmers it goes up to where my hands are I had a tiara crown I had blue boots and wings I flew straight to take to Luna and Leo's place. "Here we are the tops area of New Domino this is were Luna and Leo lives." I told my friends. "WOW! It's so big." my friends said all together. "Yusei brought me here once when he had to fix Leo's duel disk because he dropped it while I was in Duel Academy, and when after Yusei fell asleep an he actually snore it was really funny." my friends laughed. "I never heard that your brother snore in my life Chloe." Louise said. "Yeah. That what Jack said a while back when I first came here."

When I put in the number for Luna and Leo's house number and one of the twins answer. "Hello. Can I help you?" Luna asked. "Luna. It's me," I said to Luna. "Oh, sorry Chloe I didn't recognize you. You always have your hair up." Luna replied. "It's cool. Can me and my friends come up?" I asked Luna. "Yeah, it's ok with me. Come on up." Luna said. "Thanks Luna. You Rock." Me and my friends came up to Luna and Leo's living room. "So Chloe. Why seems to be the problem?" Luna asked. "I got a call from Trudge he told me that Annalease and Adam has escape from the Facility." I said. "How did they escape?" Luna curiously asked me. "Trudge told me they dug a hole and managed to escape." I said. "You mean they are on the run?" I nodded. "And I think they want revenge against me and Yusei." Luna gasped. "So what can me and Leo could do to help you?" "Can my friends stay with you and Leo?" Luna nodded. "Of course they can."

Leo came into the living room. "Oh. Hey Luna and Chloe. What's up?" Leo said. "Leo, Chloe's friends will be staying with us." Luna said. "Why?" Leo asked. "Because Annalease and Adam has escaped from the facility and they want revenge against our friends Chloe and Yusei." Luna told Leo. "Is that true?" I nodded Leo gasped. "I wanted to protect my friends, both cities and the people are in it." I said to Leo and Luna. "You are right we must protect people." Luna said. "I have to go Luna," I said to Luna.

"Ok Chloe, say hi to Yusei for me and Leo." Leo said. I nodded.

I nodded "Chloe magic, winx!" I transformed into a fairy my clothes changed into a blue sparkly vest and skirt a golden gem on my vest I had arm warmers it goes up to where my hands are I had a tiara crown I had blue boots and wings I flew straight to the old clock shop right across the street from the café. that's where Jack always get his blue eyes coffee.

When I made it to Yusei's garage Atem was talking to Yusei of how I met him and he was surprised of how I became Atem's girlfriend.

Yusei P.O.V

"Uh Yusei," Chloe interbred our conversation. "What is it Chloe. you seemed troubled. What happened?" Chloe took adeep breath. "I got off the phone with Officer Trudge and he told me Annalease and Adam broke out of the facility prison late last night, and he told me they dug a hole in their cell and managed to escape." Yusei gasped. "Right I got something from Blister he made a marker tracking devise and it will show us where Annalease and Adam are hiding. Yes got them they are on the highway." I recognize when my brother said the highway. "That's one of the duel lanes. Isn't it Yusei?" Chloe asked me. "Yep that's right Chloe. We going to have some back up. And plus I got you something, here." Yusei handed me a big box with my name on it I opened the box inside it was a bright blue duel runner suit. "Yusei, I love it. Thank you so much." Chloe gave me a hug.

"It's no problem Akiza and Martha helped me to picked it out when we went to find a new Duel runner suit for you." Yusei told me.

"I really need to upgrade my runner and my deck." Chloe thought.

"Oh, speaking of which. I create a new engine for your runner I call it Duel runner engine 3,000." Yusei said to Chloe showing her new duel runner engine. "Oh, Yusei I love it thank you," My sister gave me a kiss on my left check where my marker is. "It's no problem. After you left four years ago, I have been trying everything I could to bring you back but you were the only link I had to family." Yusei told me. "Oh Yusei, I wanted to go back aswell but until realized I have to start collage, find a job start my own bank account, and graduate from school and collage." Yusei was surprised that his sister had to do all those things while she was back in her dimension.

"Wow Chloe I can't believe it. You have to do all those things while you was back in your own dimension?" Chloe nodded. Chloe told everything what her life in her dimension used to be and I was really shocked and Chloe began to cry.

"Don't worry Chloe you have your friends and your family here to support you," I wiped her tears of my checks and she helped me to put in her new duel runner engine.

"and we have to find Annalease and Adam tonight we leave at 6:00 sharp so we must prepare." Yusei said.

"For the ultimate battle." Chloe said

**Later that day**

When night falls all over New Domino city me and Chloe left at six o'clock we have been riding our Duel runners for one hour and still no sign of Chloe's ex-friends Adam and Annalease. "Chloe we have been searching for an hour. We should head back." I said to my sister. "No. we must find Annalease and Adam at all costs. After all they did try to destroy your world Yusei so we must do this together." I sighed. "Ok if you put it like that. I won't leave your side Chloe." I said to my younger sister.

"Thanks Yusei," Chloe said to me.

Just then there was two duel runners behind us and it was Annalease and Adam. "Yusei and Chloe Fudo we meet again." Annalease and Adam activate their speed world 2 field spell '_Duel mode engaged auto activated.'_ Then somehow Annalease and Adam hacked into our duel runners system. '_Over riding suspects duel runner.' _ "Yusei, Annalease and Adam have somehow hacked in our Duel runner system," Chloe said to me.

"Of course they went into our duel runners system and locked our duel modes." I said to my sister. "how do we unhacked?" Chloe asked me, "The only way out of this is to defeating them in a Turbo Duel." Yusei said.

"Yusei I'm with you. what do you say. You and me in a tag duel against Annalease and Adam." Chloe said. Yusei nodded.

"Like I always say when the going gets tough. Team 5D's gets tougher."

After several moves have made Chloe had her rainbow dragon I have my stardust Dragon. And our opponent's Annalease has her cyber Toto and while Adam has Cyber dragon.

"_I wish my friends and Akiza were here I feel doubt in myself I don't know if I can do this. With only one card I'm going to need all the strength I get to draw it."_ Chloe thought.

Just then felt full of positive energy going through Chloe and on her right arm was glowing and new signer is born. "What's going on?" Chloe asked. I saw a mark of the Crimson Dragon on my sisters right arm it was shaped of an heart. Chloe gasped

With Akiza

Akiza was at Luna and Leo's house with Jack and Crow well Chloe's friends are laying low for a while. Then I felt positive energy within my mark. "Hey guys my mark is glowing," Akiza said to Jack, Crow, Luna and Leo.

"Yeah, so is mine. " Luna said. "Same here" Jack said. "Mine too Akiza." Crow said aswell. "So Akiza does that means Yusei and Chloe are in danger?" Louise said. "No Chloe is a signer now." Akiza said. Louise, Natasha, Callie, Lauren and Akiza's gasped.

Back to the Duel

"Huh why my arm is glowing?" Chloe asked Yusei. "Chloe you're a Signer now The Crimson Dragon chosen you to be the sixth signer." Yusei said. The top card of my deck was glowing. "_Something is actually calling to me. And it's to time to find out what it is_" Chloe thought. "First I play my trap card call of the Hunted so I can bring back my Sonic Chick from my grave yard. Next I summon Majestic Dragon," Chloe said. "That monster has zero attack points." Annalease said.

"No attack points no big deal but now I tune my level ten Rainbow Dragon with my Sonic Chick and Majestic Dragon to perform Majestic Rainbow Dragon."

Then I attacked with my new dragon and Annalease and Adam's life points dropped to zero and the duel was over. Annalease and Adam's duel runners broke down with steam. Me and Chloe manage to tie up Annalease and Adam before Sector Security came. Then Trudge and his team of Security officers came to put Annalease and Adam back in the Facility. "Yusei and Chloe, thank you," Trudge said to me and Chloe. "That's what we do we save the world." Chloe said. "If it wasn't for you for capture Annalease and Adam would be still on the run it would be impossible to track them down. And I couldn't do it without you." Trudge said.

"It's getting late we should head back home." Chloe said. Me and Chloe mount our duel runners we left the duel lane and it took us forty-five minutes to get back to my house.

Chloe and I went inside my house. "Yusei, Why I was chosen to be a signer in the first place?" Chloe asked.

Yusei sighed. "Chloe, I never forget that night after I found out about the mark when the Crimson Dagon showed up that night at the Kaiba Dome that was when I dueled Jack I was arrested after. When I was sent to the old facility I met Tanner and Yanagi," Yusei said.

"So that where you got marked Yusei?" Chloe asked Yusei nodded.

"anyway I dueled Tanner by using Yanagi's treasure deck and I really schooled him he made me an offer to get me in the pro league and I accepted. Then I was taken to see Chief Armstrong. I had to go through some tests they were looking for my mark it wasn't permanent at that time. I was taken back to my cell with Yanagi he told me I might be a signer. I dueled Armstrong and won he told the guards to put me and my new cellmate Alex in lockdown but Goodwin fired him so I was able to get out of the facility before I left the facility Yanagi gave me his Totem Pole trap card and Tanner gave me his Giant Ushi Oni he told me to go the bootleg and ask for a guy named Blister." Yusei continue.

"Who's Blister?" Chloe asked

"He is a friend of Tanner's he helped me to sneak into the Security impound center to get my duel runner back he got my ID and uniform he got the code for 64-B top floor I went in the impound center then Trudge caught me and his team tried to capture me and sent me back to lockdown. Trudge told me my duel runner was offline jump into the crate that hold my runner and when started up I said offline please. Trudge forced me to turbo duel for the third time in a row and I beat him during my duel Blister told me of his friend named Aero.

After I beat Trudge I was knocked out cold and I lost my memory that's when I met Luna and Leo, Leo helped my to get my memory back. That night I made smaller duel disks for them to show my thanks. Then Trudge found me then the purple haired freak Lazar showed up he gave me an invitation to duel in the torment called the Fortune Cup. Then at the Fortune Cup I watched Leo's duel against Greiger then when I watched Akiza's duel and she the black rose back then her opponent was named Gill Randsborg.

When my duel was up my opponent was going to be Shira but when my duel started it turns out to be Hunter Pace he told me he gotten a score to settle with Jack. I agreed to duel Hunter and won. It was really strange letting me out of the Facility, then come to the torment it was really weird. Then when Goodwin set up an losers bracket's for the first round. When I saw Luna dueling Luna's eye's looked so distant then I saw a mark on the her arm so she's an signer like me."

Chloe fell asleep on the sofa so I carried her to her room and placed a blanket over her so she can sleep. "Goodnight Chloe." I closed her bedroom door.

I went to my and Akiza's room I went to bed I fell into a deep sleep.

To be continue.


End file.
